Spring Waltz
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Le printemps s'installe, le soleil revient et les arbres laissent éclater leur feuillage verdoyant au grand jour. Ode aux souvenirs, la lente valse du printemps peut débuter. [Jour 7: Après la pluie]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour! _

_Me voici cette fois-ci pour un nouvel événement, qui n'est autre que l'**Event de Printemps 2019 - Une semaine sous les cerisiers** organisé par la superbe **Moira-chan**! _

_Pour nos amis de passage, je vais rapidement expliquer en quoi consiste cet event. Durant une semaine - plus précisément la semaine du 29 avril au 5 mai - nous avons pour mission de poster un OS par jour, sur un thème bien particulier et sous forme de recueil. Le reste, que ce soit la longueur ou que ce soit le genre du texte, nous avons la main libre! Simple, n'est-ce pas? _

_Dans mon cas, je me suis amusée à ajouter une chose: une musique. A chaque fois, il y aura une musique proposée pour chaque OS que vous serez libre d'écouter en lisant ou non. Il n'y a pas forcément de lien direct avec le texte, mais... A vous de voir! Ensuite, les OS font à peu près entre 3000 et 4000 mots chacun, avec une petite marge selon le sujet._

_Dernier petit point: la période printanière n'est pas vraiment une période très joyeuse pour moi, mais plutôt une période chargée de souvenirs en tout genre. C'est pas non plus une période sombre et sanglante digne d'un thriller apocalyptique, je vous rassure... mais disons que c'est une période qui me fait toujours beaucoup réfléchir (parfois trop)._

_Du coup ce recueil sera une sorte d'hommage, avec comme point d'encrage les relations familiales et amicales. Pas de romance! Mais tout de même un peu de drama (je ne pouvais ne pas en mettre), un peu de poésie et beaucoup d'amour. _

_Bref, bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

Thème : Déjeuner en terrasse.

Rating : K

Personnages : Tenya et Tensei.

Musique : « King » - Lauren Aquilina.

* * *

**Un arrière-goût de printemps.**

Le rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'hôpital fit plisser des yeux Tensei. Alité dans son lit comme il en avait l'habitude, il referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et s'autorisa de jeter un regard par la fenêtre. Dehors, les petites feuilles verdoyantes osaient enfin se montrer sous leur plus beau jour, éclosant peu à peu de leurs bourgeons protecteurs. Les arbres commençaient à se vêtir de leur plus beau manteau émeraude, et les oiseaux récitaient la symphonie qu'ils avaient travaillé durant tout l'hiver.

Le printemps était là, apportant avec lui sa douce chaleur et les rires éclatants des enfants qui jouaient dans les parcs.

Tensei reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et commença à fixer le plafond, la mine soudainement bien sombre. Voilà maintenant deux mois qu'il avait officiellement quitté l'hôpital, mais il devait quand même revenir afin de faire des tests et de commencer sa rééducation. Le médecin avait été très clair : sa moelle épinière sectionnée, le moindre espoir qu'il puisse de nouveau marcher était bien mince, voire inexistant. Mais Tensei avait insisté, au cas-où, et travaillait à présent à l'aide de prothèses et d'exosquelettes qui pourraient l'aider à se maintenant debout – et qui sait, marcher de nouveau. Bien sûr, il était conscient que sa carrière de héros était à présent terminée, mais il avait envie de se battre, il avait envie de continuer, de prouver qu'il pouvait encore atteindre son objectif qu'était d'aider les autres et de les sauver, et ce malgré sa blessure fatale. C'était un objectif bien difficile dans son cas, une chimère de fumée prêt à s'évaporer au moindre coup de vent, mais Tensei était déterminé, prêt à tout faire pour se reprendre et poursuivre son rêve, que ce soit sur les roues de son fauteuil roulant ou porté par un exosquelette de métal.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pouvoir continuer la course, quoi qu'il advienne.

« Monsieur Iida ? fit la voix d'une infirmière. Vous avez de la visite… »

Il releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira immédiatement lorsque son petit frère Tenya fit irruption dans la chambre, une boite de chocolat noir aux amandes à la main – _ses_ _préférés_.

« Tenya ! s'exclama t'il avec bonne humeur. Maman m'avait dit que tu étais sur-chargé ces derniers temps… Comment ça se passe à Yueï ? Aizawa vous martyrise toujours autant ?

\- Ça va, le rythme est dense mais on s'y fait rapidement, sourit Tenya en lui tendant la boite de chocolat. Et monsieur Aizawa ne nous _martyrise_ pas ! Il a bien raison d'être aussi strict, surtout dans un temps de crise comme celui-ci. Il serait irresponsable de sa part de ne pas nous préparer à l'éventualité. »

Tensei haussa un sourcil amusé, tout en s'emparant de la boite, et demanda en masquant son ton moqueur :

« Et de quelle éventualité tu parles ?

\- D'une guerre civile contre les vilains.

\- Hm, ne penses-tu pas que tu fais un peu trop dans la tragédie, là… ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une éventualité comme une autre, rétorqua t'il en remontant ses lunettes. Aussi faibles soient-ils, les risques existent. Autant se préparer au pire afin de réussir le mieux ! »

Et Tensei ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard si sérieux de son petit frère, qui ne manqua pas de bouder légèrement face au non-sérieux de la situation. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt et le laissa rire autant qu'il le voulait. Ce n'est qu'une fois son hilarité terminée qu'il demanda d'une voix un peu vexée :

« C'est bon, tu as fini de te moquer ?

\- Oh, j'ai bien le droit de te taquiner… rit Tensei en se relevant dans son lit. Ça me manque de pouvoir te charrier sur ton surplus de sérieux !

\- C'est cruel de ta part…

\- C'est de l'amour fraternel ! »

Cette fois-ci, Tenya esquissa un sourire et Tensei prit conscience que ces moments avec son petit frère lui manquaient terriblement. Entre ses allers-retours à l'hôpital, les études à Yuei, l'internat… il ne le voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Un silence s'installa dans la chambre, et le chant des oiseaux leur parvinrent tous deux aux oreilles, quand soudain une idée germa dans la tête de Tensei. Il se tourna vers Tenya, et avec son plus beau regard de chien battu, il demanda :

« Dis, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? Boire un coup en terrasse simplement, ou…

\- Tu as le droit de sortir ? fit Tenya en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'oserais pas laisser ton _pauvre_ grand frère enfermé dans cette chambre sordide alors qu'il fait si beau dehors… »

Tenya pinça ses lèvres un instant – signe qu'il était en profonde réflexion – puis finit par pousser un léger soupir en hochant la tête, non sans sourire un peu :

« D'accord, où veux-tu aller ? »

_Trop facile._

« J'irai bien voir un coup au « Pigeon Dansant », tu sais le petit café dans le parc à côté de l'hôpital ? Il ne doit pas encore avoir grand monde à cette heure-ci, lui dit-il en se redressant totalement pour tirer un peu plus le fauteuil roulant vers lui, ça te tente ?

\- Oh, oui pourquoi pas. Et puis tu as raison mine de rien, ce serait bête de ne pas profiter du beau temps. »

Et il s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se mettre dans son fauteuil en présentant son bras en guise d'appui. Malgré son handicap, Tensei n'avait pas perdu ses muscles et se laissa glisser aisément sur le siège pour laisser son petit frère jouer les conducteurs. Il pouvait très bien rouler tout seul, mais il savait que Tenya mettait un point d'honneur à vouloir l'aider ou à lui faciliter la vie d'une quelconque manière, alors il le laissait faire. Et puis, qui refusait de se faire chouchouter de toute façon ? Si il pouvait un peu profiter de lui, autant le faire à fond.

En sortant de la chambre, ils croisèrent deux infirmières et leur indiquèrent qu'ils allaient être de sortie pour cet après-midi.

« Vous sortez ? Amusez-vous bien dans ce cas-là ! s'exclama l'une d'entre-elles. Mais pensez à prévenir l'accueil, pas comme la dernière fois…

\- Ahah, oui, sourit Tensei, promis ! Bon après-midi à vous.

\- Il n'empêche, vous en avez de la chance, s'amusa la deuxième, d'être ainsi chouchouté par votre petit frère. J'aimerais qu'on s'occupe de moi aussi parfois !

\- Eh bien, si vous lui demandez gentiment, peut-être qu'il acceptera de passer du temps avec vous…

\- Tensei ! »

Tenya avait piqué un fard phénoménal, et les deux infirmières éclatèrent de rire en le rassurant, avant de repartir vaquer à leurs occupations. Quant à Tensei, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tant il se retenait de rire. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que son petit frère le sermonna, clairement embarrassé, alors que lui riait aux larmes :

« Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna t'il. Tu ne devrais pas te moquer des autres de cette manière, ce n'est pas correct.

\- Non, tu as raisons… C'est hilarant ! » riposta immédiatement Tensei avant d'éclater de rire.

Il savait parfaitement que Tenya allait lui faire la leçon, en lui expliquant que rire des autres n'était pas amusant et qu'il y avait de meilleures manières de rire, et que son sens de l'humour laissait parfois à désirer – c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. La moindre de ses réactions étaient incroyables, et Tensei se demandait parfois si ses amis osaient le titiller, ou si ils évitaient de le faire à cause de son trop plein de sérieux et de son côté incroyablement autoritaire. Il penchait pour le second choix, si bien qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour se moquer.

Et non, il n'avait _absolument_ _pas_ sauté sur l'occasion.

Mais cette fois-ci, Tenya se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe – chose qu'il ne faisait qu'en sa présence et seulement lorsqu'il était vexé – et Tensei se demanda si il n'était peut-être pas allé trop loin.

« Je me moquais… Promis, je ne te laisserai pas dans les griffes de ces _terrifiantes_ infirmières. »

Son petit frère se contenta de hausser les yeux au ciel sans rien dire, mais Tensei pu deviner une lueur amusée briller derrière ses lunettes. Toutefois, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin (il aimait se moquer, mais il ne se montrait _jamais_ méchant envers quelqu'un), il changea de sujet et demanda des informations sur ses cours et sur ses camarades de classe durant le trajet jusqu'au café. Tensei était parfaitement conscient que, derrière ses lunettes carrées, sa stature d'armoire à glace et son sérieux maladif, Tenya était quelqu'un qui avait un cœur immense et qui mettait un point d'honneur à aider les autres et à protéger ses amis. Il le faisait aussi très souvent avec lui – plus depuis son accident – et si il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, l'attention qu'il lui portait lui faisait chaud au cœur.

En fait, Tensei se demandait parfois si le rôle de grand frère n'avait pas été inversé. Mais, rarement, car dans le cas où Tenya jouait un peu trop aux adultes, il n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler qu'il y avait encore quelques temps, il lui changeait les couches et lui donnait le biberon…

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le parc. Sur le chemin, une odeur d'herbe coupée et de fleur fraîchement éclot parvinrent à ses narines, et Tensei ferma les yeux tout en écoutant les frasques d'un certain Kaminari. C'était calme, il pouvait entendre quelques rires au loin, parfois entrecoupé de mélodies chantées par les oiseaux ou encore par les aboiements des chiens qui couraient en compagnie de leur maître. Dans son fauteuil, il sentait l'irrégularité du chemin de terre qui menait au café, le soleil qui chauffait doucement sa peau et la minuscule brise printanière qui venait s'écraser sur sa nuque. Il sentait le fond de l'air encore un peu frais malgré le beau temps, et pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, il se sentit apaisé. Pas de Stain, pas de fauteuil, pas de douleur due à ses nombreuses opérations, pas de regards inquiets ou attristé de la part de ses proches. Simplement la voix de Tenya qui le berçait, et un arrière-goût de printemps qui arrivait.

« Tensei ? C'est ce café-là dont tu parlais ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de Tenya en face de lui et détourna le regard pour voir le petit bâtiment qui se présentait devant eux. C'était une maison en bois qui donnait à la fois sur la rue et sur le parc, et dont la devanture était faite de grandes vitres de façon à ce que la lumière naturelle puisse passer à l'intérieur. Les arbres non-loin offraient un peu d'ombre à quelques chaises et tables placées dehors en l'honneur du beau temps, tandis que d'autres chauffaient doucement au soleil. Le peu de clients du moment étaient déjà dehors, discutant ou paressant simplement sous l'astre flamboyant.

« Oui, c'est bien lui ! acquiesça Tensei dans un sourire. On s'installe dehors ?

\- Si tu veux… Mais, tu t'étais endormi non ? s'inquiéta Tenya. Tu veux… souffler un coup peut-être ?

\- Absolument pas ! Je profitais simplement du moment. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas baladé dans un parc… Et je soufflerai lorsque je serai installé à cette table au soleil ! »

Si l'inquiétude des uns et des autres avaient tendance à étouffer Tensei, ce n'avait jamais été le cas de celle de Tenya. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était toujours plus discret, ou si c'était parce que c'était Tenya, mais il n'avait jamais l'impression d'être écrasé. Il ne lui disait jamais qu'il _fallait_ peut-être qu'il fasse telle ou telle chose pour son bien, ou qu'il _devait_ faire… Non, il lui posait simplement une question, de manière un peu maladroite peut-être, mais toujours avec beaucoup de tact et de recul.

Et grâce à ça, Tensei avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer correctement.

A peine furent-ils installés qu'un aimable serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande, un carnet de note dans le tablier et le stylo posé sur l'oreille. Tenya commanda un simple jus d'orange alors que Tensei opta pour une bière et ignora superbement le regard empli de reproche de son petit frère.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la leçon pour une bière, lui demanda t'il avec un rictus amusé.

\- Je n'ai rien dit…

\- Tu le penses trop fort.

\- Même pas, rétorqua t'il avec mauvaise foi. Mais, si tu le penses, c'est que tu te sens coupables sur un certain point… »

Aoutch, 1-1. Décidément, son frère avait pris de l'assurance durant son absence. Avant, il n'aurait jamais osé lui tenir tête plus de quelques minutes, mais à présent… Il le sermonnait comme une mère sermonnerait son fils rebelle. Un léger sourire sur le bord des lèvres, Tensei ne répondit rien et se contenta de siroter sa bière fraîche, cherchant un nouveau moyen d'embêter Tenya.

« … je connais ce sourire, déclara ce dernier en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Moi ? Absolument rien.

\- Je sais que tu as quelque chose à l'esprit !

\- Tu te fais des idées… fit innocemment Tensei.

\- Tu penses trop fort. »

Soudain, le sourire de l'ancien héros s'agrandit. Il avait trouvé, le sujet sur lequel taquiner Tenya. Il patienta donc quelques instants, trempant ses lèvres une seconde fois dans sa bière tout en ignorant le regard inquisiteur de son frère, puis demanda lentement avec son air le plus innocent possible :

« Je me demandais… Tu en es où, niveau petite copine ? Ou petit copain, au choix. »

Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tenya manqua d'avaler sa gorgée de jus de travers, et commença à tousser pour ne pas s'étouffer, les joues écarlates. Tensei tendit le bras pour lui tapoter sur l'épaule – il y était peut-être allé un peu fort ? – mais son frère se reprit rapidement, un peu embarrassé.

« C'est assez indiscret comme question…

\- Quoi ? Je m'intéresse à ta vie. Quel genre de grand-frère je serai si je ne venais pas te poser _la_ question ?

\- La question ? » s'étonna Tenya.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat d'innocence tel que Tensei se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, tout en étant amusé de savoir que son _adorable_ petit frère ne comprenait toujours pas les sous-entendus. Se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment de parler fleurs et abeilles – il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser plus que ça – il décida de rester le plus vague possible :

« Oh, sur les copains/copines… Les couples, tu sais.

\- … pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une buse ?

\- Je n'oserai pas ! s'indigna faussement Tensei.

\- Dit-il…

\- Il n'empêche que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question… »

Un sourire goguenard planté sur ses lèvres, il observa Tenya soupirer avant de commencer à boire son jus de fruit. Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères, et Tensei patienta gentiment qu'il daigne de nouveau lui adresser la parole. Il n'insistera pas plus, mais il était tout de même curieux de savoir où en était son scrupuleux de frangin en termes d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Ce ne fut qu'après un petit temps de pause, que ce dernier se décida enfin à répondre :

« Je ne sais pas, avoua t'il en pinçant les lèvres. En vérité, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé… Ou du moins très peu. J'imagine que j'ai encore du temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument ! le rassura Tensei avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as que 16 ans, je pense que ce serait plus inquiétant si tu pensais à te marier maintenant… Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas encore papa ?

\- Ahah, tu as de l'humour dis-moi…

\- On ne sait jamais tu sais, les jeunes d'aujourd'huiiii… Enfin, si jamais tu venais à avoir un compagnon ou une compagne, j'exige en être le premier informé ! »

Tenya pouffa en lui disant qu'il pensait d'abord à avoir sa licence de héros avant ce « genre de chose », mais Tensei en profita pour la jouer théâtrale en argumentant qu'il n'oserait pas mettre de côté son grand frère préféré. Le doigt pointé vers lui, il fit mine de s'offusquer lorsque son frangin lui rétorqua que ce n'était pas difficile pour lui d'être le préféré, puisqu'il était le _seul_. S'en suivit une minuscule joute verbale où l'ancien héros faisait tout pour enquiquiner Tenya, avant d'éclater de rire alors que ce dernier commençait à s'embrouiller dans ses justifications.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, souffla t'il en retenant difficilement un sourire.

\- Ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas fait rire.

\- Jamais.

\- Tu me mentirais ?

\- … pas du tout.

\- Dis-moi que ça t'a fait rire.

\- …

\- Alleeeeeer.

\- … D'accord, j'ai souris. »

Tensei poussa un petit cri de victoire et Tenya recommença à lui expliquer qu'il devait tout de même travailler certains points de son humour. Au final, il finit par arrêter les moqueries – sinon son petit frère allait commencer par sérieusement lui en vouloir et ne plus venir lui rendre visite – et posa de nouvelles questions sur ses études et sur les professeurs qui pouvaient se montrer parfois excentriques/trop sévère. Soulagé, Tenya sauta à pied joint sur ce nouveau sujet et continua les histoires qu'il avait commencé sur le chemin du café.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Tensei buvait littéralement les paroles de son petit frère, à la fois admiratif et bercé par les talents d'orateurs de ce dernier. Il savait à quel point ce dernier avait l'éloquence facile, et bien que la plupart du temps il parlait surtout pour énoncer des règles, il avait la capacité de faire vivre les histoires qu'il racontait. Si lui avait pris la joie de vivre et la malice de leur mère, Tenya avait pris l'ardeur et passion de leur père.

Alors il l'écouta, sa main posée sur son verre de bière à moitié vide et l'autre soutenant son menton. Il l'écouta, le soleil lui chauffant sa peau d'infirme et ses cicatrices de héros. Il l'écouta, l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée emplissant ses narines et envahissant son corps meurtri par ses nombreuses missions suicides.

Et il l'écouta, faisant abstraction de ses blessures, de sa douleur et de ses souvenirs sanglants qui venaient parfois le hanter. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était simplement le chant des oiseaux, les rires des passants et les cris joyeux des enfants.

Simplement la voix de Tenya qui le berçait, et un arrière-goût de printemps à présent bien installé.

**Fin**

* * *

_Dernier blabla: _

_Et voilà pour ce premier OS! Avec Tenya comme personnage favori, je me devais de faire un OS sur lui et son frère. J'emmerde suffisamment le discord avec lui, il faut bien que j'écrive quelque chose un jour... _

_Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu. Des bisous, et à demain pour le prochain!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir bonsoir, _

_Nous revoici pour le deuxième jour de l'event! Nouveau thème, nouvel OS, nouvelle musique, nouveaux personnages. J'espère ce ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture! _

* * *

Thème : Bouquet de fleurs

Rating : K+

Personnages : Famille Bakugou et Eijiro

Musique : « Nothing Else Matters » - Marlisa

* * *

**Dites-le avec des fleurs.**

La rage au ventre, Katsuki donna un grand coup de pied à sa poubelle qui vola à travers la pièce de sa petite chambre, déversant les déchets qu'elle contenait sur le sol. Une fois la poubelle hors de son chemin, ce fut son sac de cours qui subit le même sort et qui alla s'écraser lourdement sur sa porte dans un bruit sourd. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il faisait un boucan pas possible, Eijiro ou Aizawa pouvaient bien venir lui dire de faire moins de bruit, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le calmer. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il ressentait, mais une forme de tristesse et de déception qui se transformait en rage profonde.

Sa mère, encore une fois, était arrivée avec ses grands sabots pour lui dire quoi faire, pour l'engueuler en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait encore une fois tort, et ce sans jamais lui expliquer _pourquoi_. C'était toujours ça avec elle, elle arrivait, hurlait, râlait, le critiquait en le traitant d'imbécile puis s'en allait, vexée, lorsqu'il tentait de lui donner des expliquations. Katsuki en était sûr, il n'existait pas une personne de plus de _mauvaise_ _foi_ que Mitsuki Bakugou. Il savait, qu'il avait fait de la merde. Il savait qu'il s'était gouré de A à Z, que ce soit avec All Might ou cet abruti fini de Deku.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui remette encore et toujours ses erreurs sous le nez, comme sa mère venait de le faire au téléphone il y avait à peine cinq minutes.

Elle avait simplement appelé pour lui demander des nouvelles, de comment allait se passer son retour demain, mais elle avait comme d'habitude essayé de creuser pour l'enfoncer encore plus, pour lui dire qu'il devait peut-être se poser des questions sur son attitude et sur _pourquoi_ il avait eu autant de mal à avoir sa fichue licence de héros. Il l'avait eu, c'était ce qui comptait non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait une discussion un peu sérieuse, elle lui remettait ça sur le tapis ? Ça le rendait malade.

D'un geste rageur, il ouvrit en grand la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et alla se poster sur le balcon, le regard perdu. Il s'accouda sur la barrière de métal qui séparait sa chambre du vide et poussa un profond soupir. Il en avait marre d'avoir sa mère sur son dos, alors qu'elle ne s'était contentée que de lui hurler dessus durant toutes ses années. Et aujourd'hui, elle arrivait pour lui faire la leçon et pour lui expliquer comment il devrait se comporter.

« Hey ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Katsuki sursauta et se retourna vivement pour voir Eijiro assit sur son propre balcon, des écouteurs aux oreilles et ses haltères à la main. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de se poser sur le balcon pour extérioriser ses pensées… Quoi que venant de son voisin de chambre, c'était plus pour extérioriser son surplus de testostérone que des réflexions.

« Rien, maugréa t'il en détournant le regard. 'pas tes affaires.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista son « ami » en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'as l'air… triste. »

Le cendré se contenta de pousser un « tch » rageur, avant de hausser les épaules et d'essayer d'ignorer le regard concerné d'Eijiro. En temps normal, il l'aurait envoyé balader et l'aurait certainement insulté, mais à ce moment-même il n'en avait étonnamment pas la force, comme si sa dispute avec sa vieille avait pompé la moindre goutte d'énergie et de vigueur qu'il possédait. Il avait l'habitude pourtant, de s'engueuler avec elle. Il avait l'habitude de l'entendre lui hurler dessus, et de lui hurler dessus en retour. Mais cette fois-ci, Katsuki avait l'impression d'être _exténué_.

« Tu t'es disputé avec quelqu'un ? demanda une nouvelle fois Eijiro.

\- Qu'est-ce que -

\- Bah tu beuglais comme pas possible dans ta chambre, alors… »

Il se tut un instant, les lèvres plissées en une mimique un peu embarrassée et Katsuki dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas l'injurier en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires et que sa mère aurait dû lui apprendre à ne pas écouter aux portes. Mais, sachant qu'il avait _effectivement_ beuglé auprès de sa mère pendant près de 10 minutes, il pouvait difficilement lui reprocher d'avoir entendu la conversation.

« Rien, finit-il par marmonner malgré lui, juste une conversation avec ma vieille. Comme d'hab'.

\- … Pour ton histoire de licence ?

\- Ouai. Pour elle ça montre que je dois grandir ou je ne sais pas quelle connerie… Bordel, c'est pas elle qui s'est retrouvée avec des vilains à la con… »

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, un sentiment de mélancolie et d'injustice grimpant le long de son estomac. En fait, il ressentait comme un coup de poignard dans les côtes, comme une sorte de trahison venant de sa mère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait attendu d'elle après tout ceci, mais il savait que son comportement actuel lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

« Tu devrais peut-être… essayer de discuter avec elle ? proposa son voisin de chambre. Mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens non… ? »

_Sur ce qu'il ressentait_… n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à répondre, les dents grinçantes et le ton acide – qui était-il pour lui donner des conseils ? Il n'avait pas besoin de conseils à la con ! – des pétales roses passèrent devant son nez pour venir se poser sur le dos de sa main. Plus bas, le vent avait balayé les fleurs des cerisiers du lycée, et quelques-unes d'entre elles s'étaient détachées de leur branche pour venir s'échouer ici. Et soudain, une vague de souvenir l'envahi, comme un refrain qui reviendrait en tête pour ensuite vous hanter toute la journée qui suivait.

_Un peu, beaucoup…_

C'était une image, un vieux cliché de lui courant encore et encore dans le parc non loin de chez eux, sa mère riant à ses côtés.

_Passionnément_…

Il se souvenait, c'était le printemps, comme aujourd'hui. Il se souvenait du soleil qui lui caressait la joue, et de la chaleur qui parcourait son corps alors qu'il courait partout en hurlant des stupidités d'enfants du genre « Je serai un héros comme All Might ! » ou encore « un jour je sauverai le monde avec lui ! ». Quelle connerie, il comptait être bien meilleur qu'All Might… Mais il se souvenait du doux sourire que lui offrait sa mère, et du rire qui emplissait le parc alors qu'il se plantait devant lui, les vêtements couverts de terre et avec la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de protéger l'univers d'un super vilain.

_A la folie, pas du tout… Un peu… _

Il se souvenait de lui tendre quelque chose, fier comme un paon, et il se souvenait du regard rieur que lui offrait sa mère.

_Beaucoup, passionnément… _

« _Regarde, je t'aime à la folie !_ »

_Pas du tout._

C'était lui, enfant, insouciant et souriant, qui lui offrait un bouquet de fleurs mal coupées et parfois abîmées par ses trop nombreuses cascades dans l'herbe. Le souvenir lui était revenu soudainement, mais il lui faisait à présent l'effet d'une claque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y repensait maintenant, cependant il l'avait à présent bien en tête. Toute envie d'insultes et de colère disparues, il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser doucement alors que le souvenir l'envahissait.

« … Ouai, répondit-il simplement, j'imagine que ouai. »

Peut-être qu'Eijiro n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

* * *

« J'AI ENTENDU J'AI DIT ! Ça va, gueule pas comme ça bordel !

\- Dis-donc, tu peux être un peu plus aimable gamin ! La prochaine fois tu te feras ta bouffe toi-même ! »

Le lendemain de son court échange avec Eijiro, Katsuki était revenu chez ses parents pour le week-end. Il n'avait pas oublié ce conseil de « discuter » avec sa mère, mais le problème était de trouver le moment. Soit il travaillait sur ses leçons et sur ses futurs examens, soit sa mère était occupée avec du travail ou de la paperasse à remplir pour son boulot. Donc autant dire qu'il n'avait pas eu réellement de « moment pour ».

Sauf que, _voilà_.

Il était saoulé, parce que ce fichu exercice n'avançait pas, et parce que sa vieille n'avait pas arrêté de le déranger pour venir lui demander si il avait des affaires à laver ou si il voulait quelque chose à boire. Certes, c'était _étonnement_ gentil de sa part, mais Katsuki avait autre chose à faire de que batifoler dans un salon avec une tasse de thé. Il était à Yueï, il n'avait plus le temps pour ces conneries ! Il avait besoin de travailler dur, surtout si il voulait tenir la distance contre Deku et prendre la place d'All Might. Et puis le soir était arrivé, et sa mère avait encore beuglé de venir manger avec eux, sans quoi il ne mangerait rien.

Encore et toujours des menaces. Elle ne fonctionnait que de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'arrive ! siffla t'il en descendant les escaliers. Je suis là, tu es contente ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles sur un autre ton ! gronda Mitsuki. Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Déjà l'autre jour au téléphone tu étais -

\- Parce que tu m'as sauté à la gorge pour venir me gueuler dessus en me faisant la morale sur des sujets débiles !

\- Je t'ai « sauté à la gorge »… Non mais ça ne va pas ? Et je ne t'ai pas fait la morale, je t'ai encouragée à réfléchir avec autre chose que ta fichue fierté mal placée ! »

La remarque le fit doucement ricaner alors qu'une odeur de soufre commença à s'échapper de ses paumes. Il rétorqua alors, les dents serrées et une mimique désagréable lui tordant le visage :

« Encouragée tu dis ? Tu parles, tu ne fais que me balancer mes défauts à la gueule tout en m'expliquant à quel point je fais de la merde ! Tu me reproches mon sale caractère, mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé de qui je pouvais tenir ?

\- Katsuki, Mitsuki, commença Masaru en s'approchant d'eux, peut-être devriez-vous… »

Mais, entre les cris et la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, Katsuki n'entendit même pas son père leur demander de se calmer. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa mère qui l'engueulait encore une fois en rejetant toute la misère du monde sur son dos. Il en avait marre, de l'entendre le pourrir à la moindre de ses actions. Il en avait marre de se prendre des claques sous prétexte qu'il « parlait trop fort » ou « aboyait comme un chien enragé ». Il se fichait bien des mots qu'il pouvait dire, il en avait juste ras-le-bol. De tout, de sa mère, _de lui_.

Eijiro voulait qu'il parle de son ressenti ? Eh bien il allait le faire.

« Si tu m'encourageais vraiment au lieu de me beugler tout le temps dessus, peut-être que je t'écouterais !

\- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? explosa sa mère. J'essaye de t'aider, au cas tu ne l'aurais pas compris ! Tu crois quoi, que je me fiche de tes états d'âme ? Noon, mais monsieur est tellement égoïste et égocentré qu'il ne remarque jamais ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ! Le jour où tu grandiras n'est toujours pas arrivé j'ai l'impression, toujours à regarder son propre nombril !

\- Ah, vraiment ? cingla t'il. Tu me traites d'égoïste mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé comment j'allais, même quand je suis revenu de mon putain de kidnapping ! Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de me baffer en me traitant d'abruti ! Alors ouai, j'ai bien l'impression que tu te fiches de moi, effectivement !

\- MAIS PARCE QUE TU DISAIS VOULOIR RETOURNER TE BATTRE CONTRE LA LIGUE DES VILAINS ! Et je… Tu penses que je n'étais pas morte d'inquiétude ? Tu penses sincèrement que je n'avais pas eu peur pour toi ? Tu es vraiment le dernier des abrutis, et immature en plus de ça !

\- Visiblement, la seule chose qui t'ait fait peur, c'est l'image que je pouvais donner…

\- Je n'y crois pas. En tant que mère, tu t'imagines que -

\- En tant que mère tu es à chier, c'est tout. »

Le bruit de vaisselle cassé le surpris, et il recula d'un pas en voyant le visage plus que furieux de sa mère. Mitsuki avait laissé tomber son plat, et paraissait visiblement à court d'argument. Une sensation de victoire amer s'empara de lui, lui laissant un goût désagréable dans sa bouche. Il était content, d'avoir réussi à obtenir le dernier mot sur sa mère. Il était fier de lui, d'avoir réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait, d'avoir réussi à s'exprimer sans se faire étouffer par son caractère brûlant.

Mais voilà, alors qu'il vit le visage baigné de larme de cette dernière, il eut tout bonnement l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre.

« … Va faire un tour Katsuki, murmura t'elle en se penchant pour ramasser les morceaux de plat éparpillé dans le salon. Ça nous fera du bien.

\- … c'est ce que je comptais faire » répondit-il insolemment.

Il avait répondu non pas parce qu'il voulait avoir le dernier mot – ou peut-être que si, d'une certaine manière – mais parce qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il tourna donc les talons, laissant son père serrer sa mère dans ses bras et claqua violemment la porte d'entrée avant d'entendre les sanglots à travers les murs de sa maison. Une fois dans la rue, il se laissa porter par ses pas sans savoir où aller, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il _avait fait_.

Et il marcha, le soleil encore à mi-chemin dans le ciel tandis que les familles appelaient leurs enfants pour leur dire de rentrer, ou pour leur signaler que le repas était prêt. Son esprit était vide, incapable de réfléchir à la moindre chose, il se contenta d'avancer jusqu'au parc dans lequel il jouait lorsqu'il était petit. Il marcha, doucement, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur ses pensées brumeuses.

Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant sur un des bancs du petit parc que ses sens se reconnectèrent petit à petit. Son odorat, pour sentir le parfum des fleurs qu'exposaient les vendeurs. Sa vue, pour voir les enfants courir autour de leurs parents. Le toucher, pour sentir ses mains se serrer douloureusement autour de la planche de bois sur laquelle il était assis. Le goût, pour reconnaître une étrange amertume glisser sur sa langue. Et enfin l'ouïe, pour entendre un enfant crier avec une joie évidente :

« Regarde maman ! Je t'ai cueilli des fleurs ! »

Et soudain, il se sentit terriblement con.

Ce n'était plus de la colère qui l'envahissait, mais une honte, une honte tellement profonde et tellement puissante qu'il ne put que se prendre le visage entre ses mains, désireux de disparaître le plus rapidement possible.

_Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément…_

En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal que ça. Même après la dernière victoire d'All Might, même après son combat contre Deku. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable. Il en avait eu pourtant, des hauts et des bas, mais cette fois-ci il avait touché le fond.

_A la folie…_

Katsuki était peut-être en colère contre sa mère – ou contre le monde entier – mais il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre lui-même. Pourtant il en voulait à sa mère, il lui en voulait de toujours s'amuser à le rabaisser, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il aurait _dû_ _être_, qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour _elle_ ou pour les autres. Lui qui avait été pendant si longtemps sur un piédestal, il se sentait dégringoler de plus en plus profondément.

Il avait touché le fond.

_Pas du tout._

« Jeune homme ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Katsuki releva la tête pour voir une jeune femme accroupie devant lui, l'air quelque-peu concernée. La question – exactement la même que celle d'Eijiro la veille – le fit grincer des dents, mais il n'eut pas le courage de mentir. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et effaça rapidement le début de larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Rien, juste une dispute avec ma vieille, grogna t'il simplement.

\- Oh… »

La jeune femme, certainement la mère du petit qui dormait dans la poussette à côté d'eux, lui jeta un regard attristé. Pourtant, elle ne posa pas plus de question, ni ne bougea de sa position. Elle se contenta de le regarder, puis de poser une main sur son épaule avec une extrême douceur.

« Tu veux peut-être en parler ?

\- … »

Katsuki laissa un silence, sa colère, sa peine et sa honte toujours présents en lui. Il avait envie de parler, de frapper quelque chose et d'exprimer sa rage, mais il avait aussi envie de se terrer et d'oublier ce qu'il avait pu dire et entendre. Il avait été aussi bien blessé par les mots de sa mère que par les siens. Il savait qu'il n'en pouvait plus, des critiques de sa vieille. Mais il savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

Et il ne savait pas _vraiment_ pas quoi faire pour régler ça. Parce que, si en temps normal, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, c'était la première fois qu'une dispute allait si loin.

« … j'en sais foutrement rien, finit-il enfin par répondre. J'ai merdé, mais elle aussi.

\- Je vois… Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de lui en parler ?

\- … J'suis nul pour parler. Ça va juste aggraver les choses.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler avec des mots tu sais, lui dit gentiment la jeune femme. Tu peux coucher tes pensées sur papier, ou… Mais si c'est trop difficile de lui parler directement, il existe d'autres moyens ! »

Soudain, le bébé dans la poussette commença à pleurer et elle dut s'éloigner pour aller le calmer. Toujours muet, Katsuki la regarda prendre le poupon dans ses bras et commencer à le bercer tout en chantonnant doucement. Elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là, et il en était conscient, mais comment faire comprendre à sa mère ce qu'il ressentait sans provoquer une nouvelle guerre entre eux ? Comment réussir à parler, à s'exprimer, sans qu'elle ne se sente agressée ? Comment réussir à – peut-être – lui faire oublier les mots qu'il avait pu lui balancer à la figure ? Parce que si il était blessé par son comportement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver stupide.

Il était de mauvaise foi, quand il disait que sa mère l'attaquait tout le temps, au même titre qu'elle était loin d'être une mère « à chier ». Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas toujours facile. Il était conscient qu'il se déchargeait souvent sur ses parents, et que ces derniers encaissaient sans _trop_ rien dire.

Il était conscient qu'il avait foiré.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il se leva précipitamment de son banc, et alors qu'il allait disparaître dans la rue, il se retourna vers la jeune femme et dit :

« … merci. »

Cette dernière lui répondit par un doux sourire et lui souhaita bon courage. Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla en direction de la rue marchande, son idée en tête.

Le bouquet de fleur.

* * *

Il était 21h passé, quand Katsuki passa le seuil de sa porte d'entrée, ses fleurs à la main. N'ayant pas pris son portable, il lui était incapable de savoir si ses parents avaient cherché à le joindre ou non… Mais, lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon et qu'il n'y trouva que son père assis dans le sofa, un journal à la main et le téléphone juste à côté, il comprit qu'on avait cherché à savoir où il était. Il avait eu du mal à trouver un fleuriste ouvert, et le temps de revenir…

« Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda enfin Masaru sans même lever les yeux de son journal.

Pour que son père soit aussi froid, c'était qu'il avait effectivement merdé. Un peu penaud, il leva son bouquet et le lui montra. Masaru leva enfin les yeux vers lui, observa les fleurs et soupira.

« … je vois.

\- Je -

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses… Et ce n'est pas moi qui t'en dois. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre :

« Mitsuki est dans notre chambre si tu veux. »

Il lui lança un regard entendu, et Katsuki se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessus. A pas de loup, il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents et toqua trois fois. Il n'attendit pas particulièrement de réponse, et entra doucement dans la chambre. Assise sur le lit, et dos à lui, sa mère tenait dans ses mains ce qui paraissait être un album photo. Seule la lampe de chevet était allumée, donnant une ambiance presque fantomatique à la scène et Katsuki hésita un instant à perturber ce calme. Il lança un regard à son bouquet de fleurs, puis retrouva le courage de s'avancer à ses côtés. Sans rien dire, il s'assit à sa droite et patienta.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Mitsuki poussa un soupire et tourna la tête vers lui.

« J'imagine qu'on a des choses à se dire toi et moi… »

Katsuki ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lui tendre le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à dénicher. Sa mère observa les fleurs pendant un instant, les yeux ronds comme des ballons, avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Elle attrapa le bouquet, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Katsuki grogna légèrement, un peu embarrassé par cette marque d'affection mais ne rechigna pas.

« Alors toi, les excuses c'est quelque chose hein…

\- Je dois bien tenir de quelqu'un… marmonna t'il en détournant le regard.

\- … Tu sais… Je suis consciente que je ne suis pas la meilleure mère au monde, commença t'elle, et que j'ai… beaucoup de défauts. Je ne n'ai pas toujours été très patiente ni très conciliante avec toi, et je m'en excuse.

\- … Je ne suis pas… enfin je ne suis pas très _facile_ non plus, j'imagine.

\- Tu dois bien tenir ça de quelqu'un. »

Mistuki avait dit ça en souriant, et Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, avant de sentir sa mère l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il râla un peu, pour la forme, en disant qu'il n'avait plus 6 ans mais cette dernière se contenta d'éclater de rire pour toute réponse, avant de commencer à le taquiner gentiment.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes toujours mon gros bébé tu sais !

\- N'importe quoi… »

Derrière, sur le lit, reposait le bouquet. Un bouquet de muguets et de roses blanches, avec en son centre un superbe lys immaculé.

**Fin**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Et voici pour ce deuxième OS de l'event! Après une relation fraternelle toute douce entre Tensei et Tenya, voici une relation qu'on pourrait qualifier... d'explosive, sans mauvais jeu de mots._

_Pour ce qui est des fleurs, le muguet représente le bonheur retrouvé. On peut en offrir à une personne avec qui on s'est disputé, pour lui montrer qu'on a envie de se réconcilier. Pour les roses, on en offre pour prouver que l'on souhaite s'excuser, que l'on est conscient de ses erreurs, et la couleur blanche représente la pureté, l'humilité et le respect. Pour finir, le lys blanc est tout simplement un message d'amour pur et sincère. De cette manière, Katsuki tente donc de faire comprendre (un peu maladroitement) qu'il souhaite s'excuser, se réconcilier, tout en disant à sa mère qu'il l'aime profondément._

_Et tout ça avec des fleurs, parce que notre Katsuki est un peu une tanche dans le fond._

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu! Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à demain pour le troisième thème!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir bonsoir, _

_Troisième jour, troisième thème! Cette fois-ci, on va parler d'Izuku et de sa mère Inko, pour un OS un peu plus court que les autres (mais de pas grand-chose, je le conçois)._

_Petite précision rapide: _

_Hi**s**ashi = papa d'Izuku_

_Hi**z**ashi = Présent Mic_

_Bref, amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Thème : Grand ménage.

Personnages : Izuku et Inko

Rating : K

Musique : « To build a home » – the cinematic orchestra

* * *

**Une image vaut mieux que mille mots.**

« Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu une couche de poussière aussi épaisse que ça… Non mais tu te rends compte ? On pourrait en faire un bonhomme de neige ! »

Inko pestait alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de faire partir la poussière qui s'était logée en haut de ses meubles. Le printemps arrivait, avec son soleil et sa chaleur parfois capricieuse, alors elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour faire un grand ménage. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de faire du rangement, et elle avait compté sur la présence exceptionnelle d'Izuku ce week-end pour en faire le plus possible.

Ainsi, tout allait y passer : nettoyage intensif, rangement, trie… Toutes les vieilleries qui pouvaient être jetées allaient être jetées, les meubles allaient être astiqués et le sol allait se mettre à briller. Mais, il y avait du travail à faire, alors dès qu'Izuku fut disponible et suffisamment réveillé pour ne pas se cogner contre les portes ou se prendre les pieds dans l'aspirateur, ils attaquèrent le salon et la salle à manger.

« Fait attention ! s'inquiéta Izuku en la voyant faire le funambule pour dépoussiérer le tout. La chaise me paraît bancale…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tomber. Par contre, est-ce que tu peux commencer à nettoyer les autres meubles s'il te plaît… ? On passera l'aspirateur après, quand on aura fait tomber toute la poussière.

\- Chef bien chef ! »

Et il s'éloigna, tandis qu'Inko tentait d'attraper toutes les saletés qui traînaient. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait peut-être dû faire ce ménage bien avant – et par bien avant elle entendait plusieurs années avant – mais le manque de temps, le travail et tout type de préoccupation chronophage l'avait empêché de le faire. Oh, peut-être que si elle avait _pris_ le temps, que si elle avait fait passer le ménage en priorité, elle aurait pu s'en occuper plus tôt. Mais, le ménage s'était retrouvé en seconde place face à Izuku et à son travail. Tant pis.

Une fois sûre d'avoir attrapé toute la saleté, Inko poussa un long soupir et descendit de son perchoir pour se faire craquer le dos. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à prendre une femme de ménage, comme le lui avait conseillé Mitsuki. Mais voilà, comment allait-elle pouvoir se payer un tel service ? Mitsuki et Masaru étaient deux, là où elle était seule… Elle ne voulait pas revivre les années de sa vie où elle ne savait pas comment elle allait finir le mois, et si Izuku n'allait pas manquer de quelque chose. Soudainement pensive, elle songea à ces dures années qui avaient suivi l'annonce de l'absence d'alter d'Izuku. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à trouver un travail à cette époque, et ce n'était pas comme si Hisashi l'avait beaucoup aidé…

Pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

« Maman ? Ça va ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle fixait le vide à la manière d'une personne hypnotisée. A peine la voix de son fils parvint-elle à ses oreilles qu'elle se retourna pour lui sourire immédiatement :

« Ah, oui ! s'exclama t'elle. Je réfléchissais à comment procéder au nettoyage de la cuisine… Je pense qu'on videra tous les placards, et qu'on astiquera le tout. Ensuite on pourra passer à l'entrée… Et je te laisse t'occuper de ta chambre, je m'occupe de la mienne d'accord ?

\- Ah, oui ! Ça me va. Pour les meubles, je vide tout et je passe un coup de chiffon c'est ça… ?

\- Exact. Au moins, ce sera ça de fait ! »

Pas la peine de faire connaître ses états d'âme à Izuku. Inko aimait son fils – pour ne pas dire _adorait_ – mais elle ne voulait pas l'angoisser pour des broutilles. Il avait tendance à beaucoup s'inquiéter, pour pas grand-chose et très rapidement… Et puis c'était une époque révolue à présent. Tant pis pour la femme de ménage, elle prendra un peu plus de temps pour en faire petit à petit, même tous les jours. Et puis, même si elle ne gagnait pas des mille et des cent, son travail était suffisamment stable et lui permettait tout de même d'aider Izuku en cas de besoin, tout en le gâtant pour les gros événements.

Certes, peut-être pas à la manière des riches familles, mais… Tant qu'Izuku ne manquait de rien, alors tout allait bien. Le reste n'était que superflus.

Laissant ses pensées parasites de côté, Inko s'attela à nettoyer l'intérieur du cellier. Il y avait la vaisselle que sa mère lui avait offert pour son mariage, le genre de vaisselle qu'on sortait pour les grands événements et pour les invités de marques, mais autant dire qu'elle n'avait jamais servie… En vérité, elle ne la gardait que parce que c'était un cadeau de sa mère, sinon… Elle l'aurait vendue à la brocante du coin il y a un moment. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle pourrait la léguer à Izuku lorsque ce dernier viendra à prendre un appartement. Ou une maison même. Où ? En ville certainement, comme la plupart des héros. Bien sûr, certains vivaient en périphérie ou en campagne, mais dans ces cas-là ils n'avaient pas le même rôle que leurs confrères citadins. Ils travaillaient plus sur tout ce qui était incident de terrain et catastrophe naturelle…

Et si Izuku poursuivait son rêve d'être le numéro 1, à la manière d'All Might, il restera certainement en ville.

Ce qui l'arrangeait tout aussi bien que ça l'effrayait.

« Heu… maman ? Tu peux venir voir une petite seconde ?

\- Oui, absolument, répondit-elle immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle posa la pile d'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et alla voir Izuku qui, accroupi devant le meuble qu'il était en train de vider, tenait une boite noire dans ses mains. Inko s'approcha et, quand elle reconnut ladite boite, son cœur rata un battement.

« Oh… murmura t'elle d'une voix blanche. C'était donc ici que je les avais rangées… »

Des photos.

La boite était remplie de photos en tout genre, où l'on pouvait voir Inko plus jeune avec ce qui semblait être des amis de la fac, Inko à la plage que l'on surprenait en train de manger une glace gigantesque, Inko en train de sourire, Inko à son mariage…

Et à chaque fois, à ses côtés, il y avait un homme dont on avait effacé le visage à coup de feutre, de brûlure ou en grattant même sur le papier de la photo.

« C'est… papa ? hésita Izuku.

\- Oui, murmura Inko. C'est lui. »

Il eut un silence durant lequel Inko ne sut quoi dire. Ces photos étaient des souvenirs qu'elle avait voulu effacer après le départ de son mari – ou ex-mari devrait-elle dire ? et ça avait réussi, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait même pas qu'elles avaient été rangées – ou plutôt dissimulées – dans ce meuble. D'un geste hésitant, elle attrapa la photo où on la voyait câliner un homme au visage effacé, et serra la mâchoire.

« J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi elles sont dans cet état… soupira t'elle après un moment.

\- Hm, c'est plutôt facile à deviner… » répondit Izuku en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Hisashi, Inko avait rarement été aussi furieuse et attristée que ça. Elle se souvenait du soir où il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait, et que cette fois-ci il ne reviendra pas. Elle le revoyait sur le seuil de la porte, sa valise en main et son air parfaitement neutre, lui annoncer qu'il l'abandonnait elle et leur fils pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

« _Tu mérites mieux_ », qu'il lui avait dit.

Elle se souvenait aussi de la claque magistrale qu'elle lui avait donné après ça, de comment elle lui avait ordonné de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir, de comment elle l'avait insulté de lâche et d'imbécile avant de claquer la porte et de fondre en larme.

« Il est parti après que le médecin ait annoncé que je n'avais pas d'alter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement son fils. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais… Les deux périodes concordent… ?

\- … oui, répondit Inko à contre-cœur. Mais, alter ou non il serait parti à un moment ou à un autre tu sais ! Il n'a jamais été très… famille, de toute façon. »

C'était un pur mensonge, mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas _accepter_ le fait qu'Hisashi soit parti à cause de l'absence d'alter d'Izuku. Et puis, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Peut-être que si elle s'était montrée plus attentive, plus aimante, si elle avait été une _meilleure femme_, il serait resté, et ce malgré sa déception d'avoir un enfant sans alter.

Avec des si, on mettait Musutafu en bouteille.

Mais alter ou non, elle avait joué un grand rôle dans cette séparation, elle le savait, et avait privé Izuku d'un père qui aurait pu le soutenir, l'aider voire même l'encourager. Inko avait très mal vécu cette séparation – ses 15 kilos en plus en était la preuve la plus flagrante – et si elle avait haï Hisashi de toute son âme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. _Si seulement… _

« Enfin bref, j'aurai dû les jeter depuis longtemps… dit-elle soudainement en attrapant la boite. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour le faire !

\- Attend ! s'exclama Izuku. Pourquoi tu veux les jeter ? Enfin, je sais pourquoi mais… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est dommage ? »

Surprise, Inko se mordit la lèvre et hésita un long moment. Pourquoi elle voulait les jeter ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'Hisashi, tout simplement. Parce que le moindre souvenir lui rappelait à quel point elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour lui, pour Izuku, et qu'elle avait brisé une famille en le laissant partir.

Mais si il était resté, se serait-il comporté comme le père dont-elle avait toujours rêvé ? Serait-il resté l'homme qu'il avait été lorsque Izuku était né, pleurant comme leur fils pleurait, et hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que leur bébé était le plus beau bébé du monde ? Ou alors aurait-il été celui qui n'accordait pas un regard à Izuku en rentrant du travail, celui qui grimaçait lorsque que l'enfant arrivait dans la pièce, celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des soupirs désespérés lorsque Izuku lui disait qu'il allait devenir comme All Might ?

Quand elle y repensait, Inko se disait qu'elle avait au moins protégé son fils du mépris que son père avait pour lui. Hisashi était loin, certainement marié à une autre femme qui lui avait donné une tripoté d'enfants avec plein d'alter, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

« Hisashi… Même si il serait vert de jalousie en te voyant aussi beau jeune homme, et aussi fort, je préfère le garder loin de nous. Même en tant que souvenir. »

Inko avait eu un sourire un peu forcé en lui disant ça. Parce que si elle se blâmait, elle ne voulait pas qu'Izuku se mette leur séparation sur le dos. Il avait beaucoup à faire avec Yuei, ce n'était pas la peine de ressortir de vieilles histoires.

« Sincèrement, je me fiche un peu de pap… d'Hisashi, déclara calmement son fils. Mais je trouve que c'est dommage de vouloir effacer autant de souvenirs simplement à cause d'un imbécile.

\- Izuku !

\- Non mais, je veux dire… bafouilla t'il ; soudainement embarrassé. Il t'a abandonné, et ce n'est pas comme si... il avait été présent pour moi ! Mais regarde, elle est sympa cette photo non ? »

Il lui tendit une photo où on pouvait la voir en compagnie de ses amies de fac. Plus loin, Hisashi et son visage effacé se tenait là, mais Inko n'y fit même pas attention, concentrée sur le visage souriant de ses amies. Même si elle discutait parfois avec ses anciens camarades par téléphone, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne les avait pas vues… Certainement par culpabilité ou… Mais à présent qu'elle regardait cette photo un peu plus attentivement, elle se surprit à se souvenir d'anecdotes et de moments agréables avec ses amis.

« Tu as raison, sourit-elle doucement. Je me souviens de cette journée d'ailleurs, on avait décidé de faire le mur le soir-même… J'étais en internat à l'époque, comme toi !

\- Toi, faire le mur ?!

\- Je tiens à préciser que j'étais contre cette idée ! D'ailleurs on n'a pas pu aller bien loin, on s'était fait attraper par les surveillants… Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on s'était fait gronder ! rit Inko. On avait dû faire du nettoyage pendant une semaine entière.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de sortir à la fac ? s'étonna t'il.

\- Non, c'était un établissement scolaire pour jeune fille tu sais, même si nous étions majeures, les règles étaient assez strictes… »

Et elle commença à lui raconter des petites anecdotes de ce genre, s'agaçant sur la bêtise de certaines de ses connaissances ou tout simplement en lui décrivant des souvenirs agréables, le tout en farfouillant dans les photos pour illustrer le tout. Et des photos, il y en avait. Certaines n'étaient même pas en compagnie d'Hisashi, si bien qu'Inko se demanda pourquoi elle les avait rangées ici… Peut-être parce que cette période était celle où elle avait rencontré son ex-mari, certainement.

« C'est Mitsuki Bakugou ici ?

\- Oui ! Je crois que tu n'avais même pas un an sur cette photo. On a été invité une ou deux fois à manger chez eux, mais après le divorce c'est devenu plus… difficile, je dirai ?

\- J'imagine… »

Cette fois-ci, la photo représentait elle et Mitsuki devant une table de jardin, un verre à la main. Derrière, on pouvait reconnaître Masaru qui s'occupait du barbecue, ce qui signifiait que c'était Hisashi qui avait pris la photo. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres où l'on voyait Inko qui tenait Izuku dans ses bras, des où Izuku jouait dehors avec un ballon, et une où l'on pouvait voir mère et fils bébé, endormis sur le canapé. Hisashi avait pris tant de photos… Est-ce qu'il pensait à eux, parfois ? A cette famille qu'il avait lâchement abandonné sans aucune raison – du moins aucune raison _valable_? Inko ne le savait pas, mais plus elle regardait les photos et moins elle avait envie de savoir.

« Attend, je crois que j'ai une idée… fit soudainement Izuku en se relevant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'arrive ! »

Il disparut un instant, puis il revint aussitôt avec deux paires de ciseaux dans les mains et un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

« Je me disais… bredouilla t'il. Et si on découpait pap… Hisashi des photos que tu voudrais garder ? Et on jette celles que tu n'aimes pas ou celles qui sont trop abîmées. Et puis regarde, il y en a où tu es toute seule… »

Il lui avait montré d'un geste de la main toutes les photos qu'Hisashi – ou quelqu'un d'autres – avait dû prendre. Inko hésita un moment, puis finit par pousser un léger soupir devant le regard fuyant de son fils. Elle lui sourit, et dit :

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Trier les souvenirs fait aussi parti du nettoyage de printemps, dans un certain sens…

\- Super ! Ah heu… je peux garder celle-là ? »

Il tenait une photo où on pouvait voir Izuku en compagnie d'une statue « All Might » quelque-peu disgracieuse mais plutôt bien faite. Inko éclata de rire à la vue de cette photo et l'autorisa à la prendre.

« Tu pourras la montrer à All Might, je suis sûre que ça le fera sourire… ! »

Izuku piqua un fard et alla rapidement ranger le cliché en expliquant qu'il n'allait tout de même pas montrer _ça_ à All Might, que cela allait être embarrassant et que de toute façon il avait autre chose à faire que de regarder de simples portraits souvenirs… Inko ne répondit rien, persuadée que malgré tout, cela pouvait lui faire plaisir. Ils commencèrent donc à trier les photos, découper celles qui pouvaient être découpées et jeter celles qui ne les intéressaient pas.

Alors qu'ils farfouillaient dans la boite noire, elle tomba sur une image d'elle qui tenait bébé Izuku dans ses bras, avec derrière l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle était seule avec lui, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de malice. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri de cette manière… Izuku, lui, regardait l'objectif avec de grands yeux et souriait à pleine dent, amusé par la personne qui se tenait derrière l'appareil. Elle retourna la photo et sourit en lisant ce qui était marqué derrière.

_Il fallait que je t'envoie cette photo ! Vous êtes très beau tous les deux. Bisous, maman._

Elle s'en souvenait, maintenant. Hisashi était parti en voyage d'affaire, la laissant seule avec Izuku âgé de seulement 1 an. Non pas que ça l'avait dérangé, mais Inko en avait profité pour rendre visite à sa mère et pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, lui permettant de rester un peu avec son petit fils. Grâce à elle, elle avait pu souffler et se reposer un peu. Mais, ce qui lui avait fait le plus de bien, c'était d'avoir vu la joie qui avait émané de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait vu Izuku pour la seconde fois depuis sa naissance.

Le sourire encore sur les lèvres, elle posa doucement la photo sur la pile de « souvenirs à garder », et se promit de l'encadrer le plus rapidement possible.

Une image valait mieux que mille mots. Ils étaient bien plus heureux sans Hisashi.

**Fin**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Encore une fois, mes sujets d'OS peuvent être sensibles. Je dois dire que, mine de rien, j'aborde des thèmes un peu délicat. Et je vais continuer d'aborder des thèmes un peu délicat dans ce recueil._

_Petite précision 2: je sais qu'il y a des théories comme quoi AFO est le père d'Izuku, qu'il lui a volé son alter ou... Mais j'ai décidé de laisser ceci très flou dans cet OS, plus pour me concentrer sur le mélange de haine et de culpabilité que peut ressentir Inko face à son ex-mari. Parce-que oui, même si il est dit qu'il "travaille" à l'étranger, ici il a tout simplement quitté sa famille après l'annonce de l'absence d'alter d'Izuku._

_Un homme charmant, n'est-ce pas. _

_Enfin bref, malgré tout, tout va bien pour eux, n'est-ce pas? Regardez-les, ils sont heureux tous les deux! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas du angst. _

_Sur ce, assez de blabla et je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui! à demain pour un nouveau thème! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir bonsoir,_

_Voici le quatrième thème du quatrième jour! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Thème : Balade dans la forêt.

Personnages : Aizawa et Eri

Rating : K

Musique : « Sound of The Shire » – Lord of the Rings

* * *

**Le chant des oiseaux.**

Lorsque Aizawa se réveilla naturellement ce samedi matin, sans cris provenant de sa classe, sans vilains pour venir détruire l'école ou sans catastrophe ambulante nommée Présent Mic, il eut l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, et s'extirpa doucement de son lit. Il était 8h et quelques, dehors le soleil brillait doucement dans le ciel et il pouvait presque entendre les oiseaux chanter derrière sa fenêtre.

Ah.

Le printemps. Tout s'expliquait. Si beaucoup attendait le printemps avec une impatience tout à fait compréhensible – le retour du beau temps, le feuillage qui revenait, le soleil et sa vitamine D – ce n'était pas le cas d'Aizawa. En fait, il se fichait plutôt des saisons à venir et des évènements ou fêtes qui allaient avec. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à son train de vie, et soyons clair : batifoler dans les feuilles mortes, se jeter dans la neige ou encore courir dans les bois n'étaient pas vraiment des passe-temps qui l'intéressait plus que ça.

Toutefois il devait le reconnaître, l'arrivée du beau temps et le retour des reflets verdoyants des arbres faisaient du bien. Et il ne disait pas ça parce que la plupart de ses élèves étaient en week-end chez leurs parents, et que par conséquent il avait une paix _royale_.

Absolument pas.

Il s'habilla rapidement et opta pour une tenue peut-être un peu moins sombre que d'habitude – ce haut noir paraissait _moins_ _noir_ que les autres – avant de sortir de sa chambre et de se diriger vers le petit réfectoire des professeurs. Si les élèves devaient dormir à l'internat suite aux incessantes attaques des vilains, certains professeurs avaient eux aussi leur chambre attitrée comme Midnight, Présent Mic ou encore Vlad King. All Might parfois y restait certaine nuit, même si il faisait des allers retours plus fréquemment à son domicile que les autres.

« Et le vampire sortit de sa longue nuit pour venir se repaître de son met préférer, le _café_… »

Il venait tout juste d'arriver dans son réfectoire que Midnight le charriait déjà, un sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres. Les cheveux encore en bataille, elle étalait sur une tranche de pain ce qui ressemblait à de la pâte de cacao. Aizawa voulut lui faire une remarque désobligeant sur sa façon de saluer les gens dès le matin et sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle s'adonnait à ce genre de nourriture très enfantine pour une _femme_ _de_ _son_ _âge_, mais une petite voix l'en empêcha.

« Monsieur Aizawa n'est pas un vampire ! Ou alors c'est un gentil vampire. »

Eri, installée à côté de Midnight, fixait cette dernière avec une mine si sévère que même All for One n'oserait pas y répondre. Mine qui disparut bien rapidement lorsque la jeune femme lui tendit sa tranche de pain parfaitement tartinée.

« Tu es déjà réveillée ? s'étonna Aizawa en se servant une grande tasse de café. Tu sais que la plupart des étudiants ne sont pas là ce week-end… Tu pouvais dormir un peu plus.

\- Le soleil m'a réveillé, et un oiseau est venu me dire bonjour à la fenêtre ! s'exclama la petite. Mais il s'est envolé avant que je lui réponde…

\- Il avait peut-être du travail.

\- Les oiseaux travaillent aussi ? »

Ses grands yeux levés vers lui, la petite fixait Aizawa avec un mélange d'étonnement et de curiosité qui lui fit fondre le cœur. En temps normal, il n'était pas sensible – pour pas dire totalement froid – à la candeur des enfants, mais avec Eri… Avec Eri, tout était différent. Il ignora donc le regard clairement moqueur de Midnight et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la petite, sa tasse de café à la main.

« Disons qu'ils travaillent à leur manière, expliqua t'il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font comme travail ?

\- Eh bien… Ils construisent des nids en compagnie de leurs… amis. Ils chantent et discutent entre eux de ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire comme jeu aussi. »

Eri hocha la tête, comprenant mieux maintenant ce que pouvait faire un oiseau. Elle attrapa son bol de lait chocolaté, en bu facilement la moitié et le reposa, dévoilant une large moustache brune sur le visage. Aussitôt, Aizawa attrapa une serviette et commença à la débarbouiller.

« Ne bois pas aussi vite, gronda t'il doucement, tu vas avoir mal au ventre sinon.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu d'oiseau travailler, réfléchit la petite une fois sa bouche propre. Ni jouer. J'aimerais bien regarder les oiseaux jouer… »

A ces mots, Midnight lui lança un regard entendu. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, et elle commença à lui faire les gros yeux tout en lançant des regards à Eri. Visiblement, elle voulait qu'il passe du temps avec la petite… Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit, le seul problème était qu'il avait encore des copies à corriger. Cependant, il était encore tôt et si il se débrouillait bien, il pouvait finir son paquet ce matin et avoir son après-midi de libre. Mais, si il en croyait le tas qui traînait sur son bureau, la tâche allait s'avérer difficile…

« J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, grimaça Aizawa en détournant le regard. Et il y a encore quelques étudiants à surveiller… Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas les laisser seuls ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils ne détruiront pas l'internat, s'amusa Midnight. Et puis Kan est là, la plupart de ses premières B sont aussi à l'internat…

\- Hm mais je -

\- Mais ça fait une éternité que tu n'as pas fait de pauses. Hizashi a raison, en te poussant à faire des sorties, ça te ferait du bien ! En plus je suis de patrouille cet après-midi donc… »

Aizawa grommela dans son écharpe, avant de sentir le regard intrigué d'Eri. Pensant le pour et le contre, il finit par soupirer et lui demander doucement :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dans les bois de l'école ? Avec un peu de chance, on pourra voir des oiseaux jouer… »

Eri écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« C'est vrai ? On peut ?

\- Oui, il fait beau en plus alors…

\- Oh trop cool ! »

Ses pupilles pétillaient et un immense sourire barrait son visage. Aizawa ne savait pas qui lui avait appris l'expression « trop cool », mais voir la petite afficher un sourire aussi grand lui enleva toute l'envie d'aller trouver ses étudiants pour les sermonner sur le vocabulaire employé en face d'elle. Quoi qu'il irait bien leur toucher deux mots, surtout avec Mineta, Bakugou ou encore Kaminari, qui pouvaient parfois avoir un langage particulièrement _limite_.

Le petit déjeuner aurait presque pu se finir dans le calme, si seulement Présent Mic n'avait pas débarqué en chantant « _Morning's here, oh morning's here !_ » d'une voix tonitruante. Heureusement pour lui, Midnight le fit taire en lui enfonçant un petit pain dans la bouche, car Aizawa avait été à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Non pas que sa voix le dérangeait, mais il était _8h30, un samedi matin_.

Et tout le monde savait à quel point le matin pouvait être difficile pour Aizawa.

Au final, après la tempête Mic passée, ils purent aller travailler dans leur bureau en paix, Eri dessinant non loin d'eux, hésitant parfois sur les couleurs à choisir ou parfois sur ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dessiner. Aizawa la surveillait du coin de l'œil, comme si il s'attendait à voir un vilain débarquer pour la kidnapper ou tout simplement pour lui faire du mal. Il savait que cette éventualité était presque nulle, surtout dans le cas où ils étaient dans Yuei avec plusieurs héros professionnels à ses côtés, mais les derniers évènements et le passé d'Eri montrait qu'il ne fallait jamais relâcher son attention. La petite avait suffisamment souffert lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'Overhaul, et Aizawa était prêt à se battre corps et âme pour ne pas qu'elle subisse de nouveau un tel traitement un jour.

Elle avait énormément évolué depuis son arrivée à l'école. Avant elle souriait peu, avait peur de quiconque n'était pas Aizawa, Mirio ou Midoriya et sursautait au moindre bruit inhabituel. Ses premiers dessins avaient été particulièrement sombre – elle n'utilisait que du noir pour colorier – elle refusait le moindre cadeau et était en proie à des terreurs nocturnes. Cependant, grâce à la patience de Recovery Girl et de tout l'amour que lui portait les personnes de Yuei – lui compris, il l'avouait – elle émergeait petit à petit. Même si elle faisait encore des cauchemars, même si elle se méfiait encore des inconnus, Eri avait appris à sourire et à découvrir que la vie n'était pas qu'une cave sombre visitée par des mafieux aux intentions douteuses. Elle dessinait avec des couleurs vives à présent, portait avec joie les vêtements qu'on lui offrait et riait lorsque Mirio faisait le pitre avec Midoriya.

Et ça, il était prêt à tout pour la protéger.

Le repas du midi arriva à une vitesse folle, et Aizawa fut surpris de voir qu'il avait presque terminé son paquet de copie. Aussi étrange soit-il, cette évaluation avait été loin d'être mauvaise et plutôt rapide à corriger. Même Kaminari qui lui donnait parfois des pépites – Midnight avait tenu à accrocher une de ses évaluations en salle des profs tant elle en avait ri – avait fait de gros efforts et lui avait rendu une copie correcte. Comme quoi, les miracles pouvaient exister…

« Tu emmènes Eri faire un tour ? demanda Présent Mic en rangeant son plateau vide.

\- Hm hm. »

Exceptionnellement, elle avait obtenu l'autorisation d'aller manger avec ses étudiants encore présents, tandis qu'Aizawa et les autres professeurs restants mangeaient de leur côté. Après sa réponse, Présent Mic étira ses lèvres en immense sourire, quelque chose en tête. Mais Aizawa connaissait ce sourire là… Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était synonyme de bêtise ou de blague qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

« N'essaie même pas de dire un seul mot, bougonna t'il en lui lançant un regard noir à travers son écharpe.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Tu penses trop fort… »

Toutefois, malgré sa menace, Présent Mic ne se départit pas de son sourire et le garda collé sur le visage, alors qu'il le suivait jusqu'à l'internat des premières A pour aller voir où en était Eri. En arrivant dans le dortoir, Aizawa la trouva en pleine conversation avec Kirishima et Tsuyu, si bien qu'il se demanda si il n'allait pas la laisser tranquille tant elle paraissait absorbée par la discussion. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour que la petite avait déjà relevé la tête et s'était précipitée vers lui, vêtue d'une petite robe à manche longue bleu marine et des collants noirs aux pieds. Sa coiffure un peu fantaisiste était clairement signée Tsuyu, là où son pins rouge flamboyant représentant Crimson Riot était clairement un cadeau de Kirishima.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir les oiseaux ? » demanda t'elle poliment.

Décidément, cette enfant aura raison de son cœur.

« Oui, absolument… Viens, profitons-en tant que le soleil est encore là.

\- Merci ! »

Avant d'ajouter aussi soudainement :

« Et pourquoi, parce que le soleil va travailler lui aussi ?

\- Eh bien, plutôt parce qu'il risque de vouloir jouer à cache-cache avec les nuages si on traîne trop », expliqua t'il simplement.

Eri hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait parfaitement compris, et attrapa la main d'Aizawa pour pouvoir le suivre sans difficulté. Il ignora superbement le « bonne balaaaade » taquin d'Hizashi, et se dirigèrent tous deux vers le parc de Yuei. Il avait pensé à sortir dans un parc pour enfant, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Eri soit prête à sortir hors de l'école. Il craignait qu'elle ne panique, qu'un enfant lui fasse du mal et qu'elle active son alter par peur, ou encore qu'un vilain n'apparaisse et réveille ses traumatismes. Il était peut-être surprotecteur, mais la petite avait vécu bien trop de choses pour une enfant de son âge, et il ne voulait pas en ajouter à son tableau.

Et puis pour être franc, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans les parcs pour enfants. Il suffisait que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse, qu'un journaliste ne les prenne en photo, Eri et lui et… Ce genre d'information pouvait s'avérer dangereuse si jamais la Ligue mettait la main dessus. C'est pourquoi la forêt de Yuei était très bien. Et puis, elle allait pouvoir voir des oiseaux de cette manière…

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à arriver à l'orée de bois, une brise soufflant doucement sur le jeune feuillage des arbres. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre le chant de mille et un oiseaux cachés dans les branchages, répétant leur éternel concert tout en étant invisible aux yeux des Hommes.

« Les oiseaux chantent… ! chuchota Eri. Ils chantent bien !

\- Effectivement », répondit Aizawa ; lui-même impressionné par la symphonie qu'ils entendaient.

En vérité, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se balader dans ce coin-là de l'école, toujours enfermé dans les locaux ou à être sur le terrain en compagnie de ses élèves, et il devait reconnaître que l'endroit était agréable. Il savait que certaines personnes allaient courir le matin dans le parc – quand ils ne couraient pas autours de l'école – mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y mettre les pieds. La surprise passée, il décida de prendre le petit chemin de terre qui était censé faire une petite partie de la forêt, peu désireux de se promener parmi les ronces.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles, éclairant leur route sans jamais les éblouir ou sans jamais leur donner trop chaud. Au contraire, l'humidité des dernières pluies était encore présente et Aizawa se demanda si il n'aurait pas dû prendre une veste en plus pour Eri. Toutefois, les regards émerveillés qu'elle jetait autour d'elle et le bonheur qui pétillait dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre que, froid ou non, elle n'était pas prête à rentrer.

Était-ce la première fois qu'elle se baladait dans une forêt, ou ce monstre d'Overhaul avait-il pris la peine de lui faire connaître ce genre de plaisir tout simple ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il serra la mâchoire, le souvenir de son étrange fuite en tête et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous la colère.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends les oiseaux chanter… chuchota Eri en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? fit Aizawa en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

\- Hm, oui. Monsieur Chisaki ne voulait pas que… »

Elle se tut et Aizawa s'arrêta immédiatement pour s'accroupir en face d'elle. Visiblement, certains souvenirs étaient trop récents. Il repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille en un geste très doux, et lui dit gentiment :

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, si tu n'as pas envie…

\- … je… je ne voyais la forêt que dans les livres. Ils étaient gentils, ils m'offraient pleins de livres, mais je ne pouvais jamais voir les images en vrai. »

Son « ils étaient gentils » avait été prononcé avec une monotonie particulièrement effrayante, comme un texte que l'on répétait sans vraiment y croire. Aizawa sentit son cœur se serrer, se disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de brisé en cet enfant et qui était très certainement irréparable. Il voulut parler, mais Eri le coupa en souriant légèrement :

« Mais maintenant je peux voir une vraie forêt ! C'est encore plus joli que dans les livres… puis elle chuchota : et les oiseaux chantent ! »

Elle était visiblement très intéressée par le chant des oiseaux, et ce changement d'attitude fit sourire Aizawa à son tour.

« Ça te plaît ? demanda t'il en se relevant. La balade.

\- Oui… !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

\- Pour ne pas déranger les oiseaux qui chantent… ! Ce n'est pas gentil de faire du bruit alors qu'ils chantent aussi bien… »

L'air très sérieux de la petite le fit sourire de plus belle, et ils continuèrent leur marche à travers les bois, tous deux bercés par la mélodie qui jaillissait des feuillages. Parfois, un écureuil en sortie d'hibernation apparaissait devant eux pour les fixer avec curiosité, avant de repartir aussitôt. La première fois, Eri eut peur de cet étrange petit animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais après les explications d'Aizawa, elle devint rapidement très intéressée. Dès que l'un d'entre eux apparaissait, elle se mettait accroupi et s'arrêtait de bouger, comme si elle était un chercheur qui voulait les étudier. Et, chose amusante, les écureuils osaient s'approcher un peu plus, si bien qu'Aizawa vint à se demander si « les écureuils » n'étaient pas en fait « un écureuil » qui revenait à chaque fois. Au bout du quatrième manège, le professeur farfouilla dans ses poches et en sorti un petit paquet d'amande. Recovery Girl n'arrêtait pas de lui en donner, lui expliquant qu'il manquait de magnésium et qu'en manger de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal…

Dommage, il avait horreur des amandes.

Il s'accroupit à son tour et tendit le paquet de fruits secs à Eri tout en lui disant à voix basse :

« Tends-lui-en une… Peut-être qu'il s'approchera un peu plus. »

Elle attrapa une amande, puis d'un geste très lent la tendit devant elle. L'écureuil, intrigué, s'approcha lentement et… attrapa l'amande très rapidement avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il fixa Eri un petit instant, puis détala, son butin à l'abri dans ses joues. Après sa disparition, Eri éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Il ressemblait à monsieur Deku avec ses grosses joues ! »

L'imagine d'un écureuil vert avec la bouche remplie d'amande et les yeux larmoyant d'un Midoriya émotif fit pouffer Aizawa malgré lui. Il était à peu près sûr que la petite allait le lui raconter, et il devait avouer qu'il serait curieux de voir la réaction de son élève…

Ils finirent leur balade en s'installant sur un banc qui avait été posé au bord du petit chemin, Eri lui racontant – toujours en chuchotant – ce qu'elle avait fait la semaine dernière. Parfois, un oiseau en recherche de graine ou de ver se posait devant eux, et la petite se taisait aussitôt pour l'admirer. Parfois, l'écureuil revenait et se faisait disputer par une pie au mauvais caractère, d'autres fois un groupe de moineaux atterrissait pour fouiller la terre dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi se mettre quelque chose sous le bec. Aizawa en profita pour nommer chacun des oiseaux, apprenant ainsi à Eri ce qu'était un pigeon, que les rouge-gorges avaient du caractère ou alors que les pies pouvaient parfois être des voleuses…

Le temps passa très rapidement, et 18h arriva si vite qu'Aizawa crut pendant un instant que sa montre était cassée. Ils repartirent donc dans le sens inverse, et il finit même par porter Eri dans ses bras qui commençait à fatiguer. Les oiseaux chantaient toujours et, bercée dans ses bras, la petite s'endormait petit à petit.

« J'adore le chant des oiseaux… chuchota t'elle d'une voix fatiguée. J'aimerais chanter comme eux un jour.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Un oiseau qui chante, c'est un oiseau libre, c'est dit dans mon livre d'image. Et je ne veux plus jamais être enfermée… »

Aizawa ne répondit rien, et il se contenta de caresser doucement la tête d'Eri, la portant jusqu'à l'internat où elle allait pouvoir se reposer au chaud.

Lui aussi, il aimait le chant des oiseaux.

**Fin**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Et voilà pour ce thème! _

_Bon, j'ai un peu de mal à maîtriser le caractère d'Aizawa, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne. Idem pour Eri qui, mine de rien, est un enfant qui a vécu beaucoup de traumatisme malgré son jeune âge. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC en tout cas! _

_Et non, Eri ne respecte pas Izuku. _

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et à demain! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir bonsoir, _

_Et de 5 OS! J'espère que celui-là vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Thème : Jardinage

Personnages : Enji et Fuyumi.

Rating : K+

Musique : Le Roi et l'Oiseau – Générique de fin.

* * *

**Jeune pousse.**

Lorsque le soleil perça gentiment à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, Fuyumi papillonna des yeux et se releva doucement pour s'étirer. Encore un peu groggy par la grasse matinée qu'elle venait de faire, elle mit quelques instants avant de se décider à se lever. Aujourd'hui était un jour férié, et elle s'était autorisée à prendre un peu de repos… Elle étouffa un bâillement et s'étira une seconde fois pour se donner du courage.

Repos ou non, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester toute la journée au lit.

Elle enfila quelque chose sur son dos – même si il faisait beau, les températures restaient parfois capricieuses – et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la cuisine de la maison familiale, un étage en dessous.

Et elle était seule, comme d'habitude.

Le craquement des vieilles planches du parquet ne la dérangeait plus, le silence prolongé des soirées d'hiver ne lui donnait plus le cafard, le son du vent à travers les combles ne la faisait plus sursauter, et la solitude parfois envahissante ne l'étouffait plus. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments où elle donnerait tout pour avoir Shoto, Natsuo ou même son père à ses côtés, mais elle ne pouvait pas le demander. Tout ce que Fuyumi pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre que ses idées noires disparaissent, et accepter le silence assourdissant qui emplissait les murs de cette maison bien trop grande pour elle.

Un miaulement à ses pieds la fit sortir de ses pensées, et elle sourit en se penchant pour attraper le chat qui venait se frotter à ses jambes.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'amusa t'elle. J'ai le droit de dormir aussi ! »

En vérité, elle n'était pas toujours seule comme on pouvait parfois le penser. Yuki, une superbe chatte angora blanche, était constamment avec elle. C'était le cadeau d'Enji de noël dernier, malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours interdit les animaux de compagnie dans la maison. Plus le temps passait, et plus son père transgressait les règles qu'il avait lui-même rédigées pour permettre à Fuyumi – et à ses autres enfants – de vivre le plus correctement possible. C'est de cette manière qu'elle avait compris qu'Enji n'était pas – n'était plus en tout cas – le monstre qu'ils avaient connu lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Du moins, il faisait des efforts pour réparer au maximum toutes les erreurs et atrocités qu'il avait commises. Bien sûr, Fuyumi savait – et lui aussi – qu'il y avait des choses irréparables, mais elle croyait sincèrement à son envie de vouloir reconstruire quelque chose, d'aussi minimum soit-il.

Dans ses bras Yuki miaula une seconde fois, ronronnant aussi fort que possible comme pour attirer son attention, avant de sauter sur le sol.

« Tu dois avoir faim… murmura Fuyumi en suivant l'animal qui semblait vouloir l'emmener quelque part. Eh ! Tu vas me faire tomber ! »

En plus de son chat, Shoto rentrait parfois quelques week-ends pour passer du temps avec elle. Même si il n'était pas la personne la plus bavarde du monde – ça lui changeait de Natsuo qui, dès qu'il arrivait, avait toujours quelque chose à raconter – Fuyumi aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, l'entendre raconter à demi-mots ses aventures à Yuei ou pour elle, juste lui parler de ses petits élèves et de leurs bêtises. Certains soirs, c'était Enji qui passait à la maison, simplement pour manger avec elle ou échanger un petit peu. Il n'était pas non plus très bavard ou très expressif, affichant toujours son air bourru et désagréable, mais la jeune fille sentait qu'il faisait un maximum d'effort pour être avec elle, quitte à délaisser son travail pour rester en sa compagnie.

Fuyumi savait qu'Enji voulait changer, et elle était prête à remuer ciel et terre pour aider sa famille à devenir ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être. Lors des visites chez sa mère, Rei lui avait avoué qu'Enji était passé la voir plus d'une fois. Un court instant, certes, mais toujours avec un petit quelque chose à lui offrir. Toutes deux en étaient conscientes : ça ne changerait pas son comportement passé. Mais il pouvait au moins améliorer le futur… Ainsi, si Rei croyait en la rédemption de leur père, Fuyumi y croyait aussi.

Yuki disparut soudainement dans le salon, et Fuyumi fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle ne quémandait pas de nourriture. D'ailleurs, sa gamelle était remplie – un peu trop au passage – et son eau avait été changée. Shoto était-il rentré ? Elle savait que Natsuo n'était pas un amoureux des chats – surtout si c'était un cadeau _d'Enji_ – donc il ne pouvait y avoir que son petit frère pour s'en occuper ainsi.

Mais voilà, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne installée dans le salon qui caressait Yuki n'était pas Shoto, mais bel et bien Enji. Assis sur la grande table, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez et de la paperasse tout autour de lui, il grommelait plus ou moins contre la chatte qui marchait sur ses dossiers, tout en lui caressant la tête du bout des doigts.

« Papa ? s'étonna t'elle en s'avançant dans la pièce. Je croyais que tu travaillais toute la journée… »

Enji releva soudainement la tête pour la toiser quelques instants, avant de la rebaisser vers ses papiers.

« Il y avait trop de bazar à l'agence, j'avais besoin de calme, marmonna t'il simplement.

\- Oh, je vois. »

Mais Fuyumi n'en croyait pas un mot. Si Enji avait _tant_ _besoin_ de travailler que ça, il serait parti dans son bureau et se serait enfermé à double tour sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait trouvé un papier dans la cuisine lui disant qu'il était là et de venir toquer quand elle aurait faim pour qu'ils puissent manger ensemble, mais rien de plus. Là, Enji ne lui disait pas tout. Alors elle patienta, à la fois curieuse et un peu inquiète. Ce fut enfin après quelques minutes que son père retira ses lunettes et soupira :

« … Hawks et les gars de mon agence ont monté un plan pour me forcer à prendre ma journée », avoua t'il avec mauvaise humeur.

Fuyumi sourit doucement en imaginant la scène, avant de se faire la remarque que ce Hawks faisait des miracles. Elle ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de leur relation, mais elle avait vite deviné que son père appréciait le jeune héros. Beaucoup. Et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire des remarques sans craindre sa colère… Toutefois, Enji ne semblait pas avoir apprécié le coup, alors elle n'insista pas pour autant, le laissant seul avec Yuki. Même si elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui, la jeune fille savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop le brusquer au risque de le voir se braquer. Avec un peu de chance, ils mangeront ensemble ce midi… Elle se contenta alors de lui souhaiter bon courage dans son travail, et retourna à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose avant de s'habiller pour se mettre au travail.

Elle voulait profiter de son jour férié pour planter quelques fleurs et faire du jardinage dans leur immense jardin. La veille, en rentrant du travail, elle avait acheté un grand nombre de bulbes et, à l'aide du vieux jardinier, commencé à préparer un coin pour pouvoir les planter. Le vieil homme avait pris sa retraite depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas hésité à l'aider un coup de main et à lui donner des conseils sur comment tailler les rosiers. Ça allait bien lui prendre toute la journée, mais elle n'avait que ça à faire alors…

Il était près de 10h du matin quand elle sortit dans le jardin, gant de jardinage à la main et pantalon qui ne craignait pas. Capucines, pétunias, lys, glaïeul, herbes aromatiques… Fuyumi avait envie d'avoir un coin de jardin bien à elle, avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et aux mille et une senteurs. Elle voulait redonner un aspect vivant à ce jardin qui, aussi joli soit-il, avait des allures fantomatiques. Elle s'arma donc de sa bêche, tira avec un peu de difficulté le grand sac de terreau et continua à bécher la terre et à la mélanger avec de l'engrais spécial. L'endroit était en plein soleil et, même si il faisait encore un peu frais, elle commença à avoir vite chaud.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose à ses pieds et sourit en voyant Yuki se frotter à elle, visiblement heureuse de la voir dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Fuyumi sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour voir son père dehors, adossé contre la vitre de la véranda et la fixant comme si elle venait de se transformer en dragon.

« Du jardinage, sourit-elle après la surprise passée. Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais…

\- On a jardinier pour ça.

\- Ça fait un petit moment qu'il est parti à la retraite papa… »

L'air un peu dépité de son père la fit rire. Il devait se rendre compte qu'il était – encore une fois – passé à côté d'une information. Natsuo en aurait certainement profité pour le bâcher, mais Fuyumi se contenta de sourire. Avant, il aurait certainement répliqué que ce n'était pas un travail pour elle et qu'il allait prendre un nouveau jardinier immédiatement, mais aujourd'hui il paraissait simplement embarrassé. Elle le vit se gratter l'arrière du crâne, visiblement hésitant.

« Hm, et… continua t'il, tu… t'en sors seule ? »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille eut un petit moment de blocage. Elle pouvait se tromper, mais… Est-ce que son père lui faisait comprendre – de manière très maladroite – qu'il aimerait bien l'aider ? Si elle en croyait son regard fuyant et sa mâchoire crispée, c'était bel et bien le cas. Techniquement, elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'aide, toutefois… C'était certainement le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte de venir jardiner.

« Oh, fit-elle mine de réfléchir, je dois dire que je commence à avoir un peu de mal… C'est que c'est physique ! Surtout au niveau du dos.

\- … Je pourrais peut-être te donner un coup de main. J'ai fini mon travail donc… »

Fuyumi lui fit un grand sourire, avant de lui dire qu'elle allait lui chercher des outils et de quoi se protéger les mains. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait sauter de joie, ne rien dire, rire ou… ou même pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son père allait passer du temps avec elle. Ce n'était pas juste un repas ou quelques minutes à discuter dans le salon non. Il allait _jardiner_ avec elle. Le grand Endeavor, le numéro 1, celui qui méprisait ce genre de travaux manuels, allait _jardiner_ avec sa fille.

Une fois arrivée dans le cabanon, Fuyumi inspira un grand coup et tenta de calmer son cœur, avant d'attraper du matériel pour son père. Une fois les objets en sa possession, elle ressortit pour trouver Enji accroupi, jouant distraitement avec Yuki. Si un jour on lui avait dit que son père allait jouer avec son chat, elle aurait certainement ri nerveusement…

« Voilà, mais tu devrais peut-être te changer, lui dit-elle en regardant sa tenue. Tu risques de te salir…

\- Bah, ça se lave, maugréa t'il avant de mettre ses gants. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire. »

Le grand Endeavor, vêtu de son costume de civil avec des gants de jardinage et armé d'outils, était certainement l'une des images les plus amusantes que Fuyumi avait pu voir. Elle en donnait sa main à couper, Hawks payerait cher pour obtenir une telle photo… Mais elle tint sa langue, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, et commença à lui expliquer comment il fallait faire pour planter les bulbes. On ne donnait pas d'ordre à son père, surtout pas, mais elle pouvait lui dire ce que « conseillait les jardiniers ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'Enji commença à creuser des trous, plus ou moins profondément selon le bulbe que lui présentait Fuyumi, et au moins à 10/15 centimètres de distance des uns et des autres. Son père ne disait rien, se contentant d'exécuter ses « conseils » de manière plus ou moins adroite, la faisant sourire doucement. Il pouvait battre n'importe quel vilain, mais le jardinage était encore une autre paire de manches. Elle pouvait voir sur son visage que manipuler la terre et les plantes n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais il ne râlait pas, ne s'énervait pas ou ne pestait pas sur la stupidité de ce genre de travail. Pas de grands discours sur ce qu'elle devrait mieux faire, pas d'explication sur à quel point elle était décevante. Rien, parfois quelques questions sur pourquoi il fallait planter ce bulbe de cette façon, mais sinon il était majoritairement silencieux.

Et pour Fuyumi, c'était déjà un immense trésor.

Parce qu'elle savait que son père faisait ça pour elle. Parce qu'elle avait compris que c'était sa manière à lui d'essayer de réparer les choses. C'était la pluie après l'incendie, l'éclosion des jeunes pousses après un hiver glacial.

Parce que même si des choses avaient été brisées, il restait encore un espoir de voir leur famille fleurir de nouveau. Différemment peut-être, mais Fuyumi gardait confiance, en elle, en ses frères, en sa mère.

En son père.

L'heure du repas arriva très rapidement, et ce fut son ventre qui les rappela à l'ordre. La plupart des bulbes avaient été plantés, et il ne restait qu'à mettre les plantes aromatiques, les framboisiers, tailler les rosiers et ils étaient bons.

« Que dirais-tu d'une pause déjeuner ? demanda t'elle en s'essuyant le front. Je commence à avoir faim… »

Enji ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans la cuisine qu'il prit la parole de son éternel ton bourru :

« On peut commander, ce sera plus simple que de cuisiner.

\- Oh, j'avais prévu de quoi faire des sandwichs… ! Ça te tente ? »

Enji resta silencieux un instant, et Fuyumi vint à se demander si les sandwichs ne faisaient pas un peu « trop ». Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter sa proposition de commander, et que maintenant il allait repartir travailler dans son bureau de son côté pour ne pas réapparaître et -

« Va pour les sandwichs. »

Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas paraître surprise. Elle se contenta de lui sourire – un peu nerveusement peut-être – et commença à fouiller dans le frigo pour prendre de quoi faire leur sandwich. Un nouveau silence s'installa alors qu'elle sortait les ingrédients un à un, un malaise facilement reconnaissable entre le père et la fille. Fuyumi demanda timidement à Enji ce qu'il voulait dans son sandwich, et ce dernier se contenta de lui dire de faire la même chose qu'elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que – au même titre qu'Enji certainement – elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait aimer. Elle avait eu tellement peur de son père, pendant tellement longtemps, qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait aimer. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et elle inspira un grand coup pour ne pas craquer. Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle hésita dans le choix des ingrédients, et manqua plusieurs fois de faire tomber un pot de sauce, ou les tranches de jambon qu'elle avait acheté la veille.

« … Laisse tomber, je vais me débrouiller. »

Enji venait de gronder, les dents serrées en une mimique à la fois colérique et peinée. Il était en colère, non pas contre elle, mais contre lui-même, et Fuyumi le comprit une seconde trop tard. Il commença à faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner, quand elle le rattrapa par le bras avant de le lâcher aussitôt, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Excuse-moi ! s'exclama t'elle. Mais… »

Enji la toisait d'un air surpris, et étonnamment doux. Elle ne pouvait le laisser se défiler, pas encore une fois, pas alors que la matinée s'était si bien déroulée. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, et lui dit :

« S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu, au moins pour le repas. »

Si Enji n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas, alors elle allait l'aider. Parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire, dans cette famille. Rei était bien trop fragile, Natsuo avait encore trop de rancœur envers leur père pour ne bouger ne serait-ce que d'un iota et Shoto avait décidé de le mettre à l'épreuve. Fuyumi était peut-être encore nerveuse, mais elle ne voulait pas voir leur père partir, elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner alors qu'il tentait de faire des efforts.

« Fuyumi, je -

\- Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je sais qu'on ne sera jamais une véritable famille, et qu'il y a des… choses difficilement oubliables, mais je ne peux pas abandonner – je ne veux pas abandonner maintenant. Regarde maman et Shoto ! Ils… même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec Natsuo, ils… ils croient aussi au fait qu'on peut reconstruire quelque chose. _On_ ne peut pas abandonner tant qu'on n'a pas ré-essayé. »

Elle se tut et toisa son père avec tout le courage et la détermination qu'elle possédait. Elle ne voulait pas piétiner cette petite pousse qui sortait du sol, jeune bouton à peine éclot marquant le début d'une possible réconciliation. Fuyumi vit son père hésiter, un million d'émotions passant au travers son regard. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer et de dire :

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. »

Il s'apprêta à ajouter autre chose, quand Fuyumi fit un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire avant. Elle s'avança vers son père, et le prit doucement dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, le temps sembla comme s'arrêter, pour elle tout comme pour Enji. Elle entendait son cœur battre à toute allure, mais elle ne lâcha pas. Elle patienta ce qui semblait être une éternité, quand soudain elle sentit deux bras l'entourer à son tour en une accolade maladroite. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, quelques minutes ou quelques secondes, impossible à savoir, dans cette position. Soudain, le ventre d'Enji gargouilla et Fuyumi s'éloigna lentement, silencieusement, avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Son père détourna du regard et recula, embarrassé et un peu agacé – comme pouvait l'être le grand Endeavor lorsqu'il était dans une position vulnérable.

« Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, fit soudainement Fuyumi en souriant, pour ton sandwich.

\- … qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais ? »

Alors elle prit les choses en main, lui faisant un sandwich à la fois simple et contenant toutes les vitamines nécessaires pour un bon repas. Tomate, salade, un peu de jambon, de la sauce… A sa grande surprise, Enji en avala facilement quatre ou cinq en avouant que pour de la nourriture aussi _basique_, c'était _assez bon_. Traduction : il avait apprécié les sandwichs de sa fille. Mais le plus étonnant fut lorsqu'il demanda de lui-même à retourner jardiner, disant qu'il fallait qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé.

Et bien sûr, ce ne fut pas Fuyumi qui chercha à l'en empêcher.

Mais voilà, alors qu'ils continuèrent à jardiner, le temps se gâta rapidement et Fuyumi voulut rentrer pour continuer plus tard par peur de se prendre la pluie. Cependant, Enji était borné et se contenta de grommeler qu'il allait continuer et qu'elle pouvait rentrer si elle voulait, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape froid.

« A deux on finira plus vite, argumenta t'elle. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Malheureusement pour eux, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le jardin avant même qu'ils n'aient fini de faire quoi-que-ce-soit. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire, c'est ranger les outils en catastrophe et enterrer à la va vite les derniers pots de plantes que Fuyumi avait prévu de placer. Tant pis pour les rosiers, elle prendra le temps de le faire un week-end avec du soleil… C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison, totalement trempé et plus ou moins couvert de terre. Sachant parfaitement que son père avait du mal à supporter la pluie, Fuyumi grimaça et se maudit pour ne pas avoir fait attention à la météo. Elle qui avait voulu passer un peu de temps avec lui, elle avait plus ou moins tout gâché… Après un discours comme elle avait fait, c'était particulièrement ridicule. Déçue, elle retira sa veste quand une serviette lui atterrit dans les mains.

« Je t'avais dit de rentrer, marmonna Enji en essayant de dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur. Tu vas réellement attraper froid.

\- Ah, désolée… » murmura t'elle.

Il eut un nouveau silence, puis Enji reprit la parole :

« On continuera la prochaine fois. Je n'aime pas laisser un travail non terminé. »

Son ton était un peu sec, si bien que Fuyumi ne parvint pas à savoir si il était réellement en colère ou si il était simplement agacé à cause de la pluie, ou…

« … mais c'était agréable. De jardiner avec toi. »

Et il disparut immédiatement à l'étage, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, avant de commencer à sourire doucement. Yuki – qui s'était vite mise à l'abri en voyant le mauvais temps arriver – se frotta contre ses jambes encore trempées. Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et la caressa, encouragée par ses ronronnements.

« Finalement, papa est plus maladroit que ce que je croyais… » murmura t'elle à la jeune chatte.

Ce n'était peut-être pas grande chose, mais Fuyumi sentait son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau jardiner avec lui. Ils arriveraient à reconstruire leur famille, elle le savait, même si ils avançaient lentement, même si ils allaient devoir faire face à des périodes difficile.

C'était une jeune pousse qui reprenait racine après l'incendie, et Fuyumi était prête à tout pour la faire fleurir, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait.

**Fin**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Cette fois-ci, un personnage sur qui je n'avais encore jamais écrit: Fuyumi. Je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal, mais je trouve le rendu... eh bien, assez correct à mon goût. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop OOC, mais pour le coup j'ai l'impression que "ça va". _

_Et oui, Enji qui fait du jardinage est certainement l'une des plus belles images du monde. _

_Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, je vous fais des bisous et à demain! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir bonsoir, _

_Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, mais je n'étais pas chez moi hier...! Ce qui faisait que je n'ai pas pu poster le jour 6 à temps. Urg. En plus, étant donné que je suis en pleine révision de partiel... _

_Enfin vous connaissez la chanson. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Thème : Un week-end à deux

Personnages : Shoto et Rei

Rating : K

Musique : « Halleluja » – John Cale

* * *

**Ce qui faisait une famille.**

Lorsque Shoto arriva devant la porte du petit appartement de sa mère, une boite de douceur à la main, il hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas qu'il était angoissé à l'idée de passer le week-end avec elle, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais… En fait, si, un peu quand même. Pour la première fois depuis son hospitalisation, il allait passer deux jours en compagnie de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis se décida enfin à appuyer sur la sonnette. Il n'eut pas besoin de patienter très longtemps, la porte s'ouvrant rapidement sur le visage fatigué mais non-pas-moins-joyeux de Rei.

« Bonjour Shoto, l'embrassa t'elle doucement sur la joue. Entre donc, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, et toi ?

\- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien… »

Pourtant, les cernes visibles sur son visage trahissaient son manque de sommeil. Elle avait beau sourire et paraître rayonnante, elle semblait particulièrement fatiguée. Fuyumi l'avait prévenu : leur mère avait un mauvais sommeil ces derniers temps, et ce malgré les médicaments. C'était normal, d'après les médecins, Rei étant toujours quelque-peu fragilisée, mais Shoto ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents en faisant cette constatation. Il ne savait absolument pas si sa visite allait lui faire du bien – ou au contraire, dégrader son état – si bien qu'il n'osa pas lui faire des remarques à propos de ses cernes et de ses yeux brillants.

« Je t'ai apporté ça, dit-il simplement en lui tendant la boite de douceur qu'il lui avait acheté.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup, c'est très aimable de ta part. »

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, et attrapa la boite pour l'ouvrir avec des gestes d'une délicatesse impressionnante. En fait, c'était comme si le moindre geste brusque menaçait de la briser en mille morceaux. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, sa mère avait toujours été délicate, mais à ce point-là… Il semblerait que sa dernière rechute ait été plus violente que les autres. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Fuyumi lui avait demandé de prolonger son séjour – ce qu'il avait accepté avec grand plaisir bien sûr. Il avait du travail à faire, certes, et était un peu stressé, mais pour rien au monde il ne refuserait un week-end en compagnie de Rei. Il avait été pendant trop longtemps aveuglé par la haine qu'il ressentait envers son père, et l'avait malheureusement délaissée de façon bien trop cruelle à son goût. Sa mère avait beau l'avoir rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, Shoto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

De plus, il n'avait pas délaissé que Rei… mais aussi ses frères et sa sœur.

« Des macarons ! s'exclama sa mère avec un grand sourire. Tu es adorable Shoto, tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Tu m'héberges alors -

\- Allons, si on devait recevoir une récompense pour s'occuper de ses enfants, toutes les mères seraient millionnaires. Bien que dans mon cas, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gagner énormément… »

Elle rit doucement, comme si sa blague était incroyablement drôle et pleine de finesse. Pourtant, Shoto ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à la mention de son absence durant son enfance. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute… ! Il plissa les lèvres, mais comme à son habitude il préféra rester silencieux. Il voulait passer un bon week-end avec sa mère, et non provoquer des incidents ou risquer de la faire chuter de nouveau en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs…

« Installons-nous dans le petit canapé et viens me raconter comment se déroule tes études ! »

Rei lui tendit la main, et Shoto la prit délicatement, avec une certaine maladresse aussi. La main de sa mère était fraîche, un peu comme celle de Fuyumi et Natsuo, mais sa poigne y dégageait une tendresse et une douceur telles qu'il eut l'impression de sentir tous ses doutes s'envoler. Il resserra doucement sa prise dessus, et la suivit jusqu'à son petit salon. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait se payer un appartement comme ça à elle toute seule, mais il était persuadé qu'Enji avait un rôle dedans. Apparemment, ce dernier se sentirait _responsable_ de Rei…

_Ironie, quand tu nous tiens_.

Shoto n'irait pas jusqu'à piquer des colères comme pouvait le faire Natsuo, ou à être aussi acide que lui en présence de leur père – ou à la simple mention d'Enji – mais il ne se montrerait pas aussi clémente et gentille que Fuyumi. Il lui avait dit : il attendait de voir ce qu'il allait devenir. En attendant, il ne bougerait pas.

Mais là, Enji n'avait rien à faire dans son esprit. Il devait se focaliser sur Rei, et oublier son père le temps d'un week-end. Ça allait s'avérer compliqué, mais Shoto estimait que c'était un bon premier exercice.

« Alors, commença sa mère une fois installés dans le canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps ?

\- Hm, le travail… Monsieur Aizawa, notre professeur principal, ne nous laisse aucun répit. Il est sévère mais il se montre très attentif à chacun d'entre nous… C'est assez plaisant je dirai. Enfin, quand il n'essaie pas de nous pousser à bout.

\- Il semble avoir de grandes attentes pour vous… »

Shoto hocha la tête, et continua son histoire en lui donnant des exemples d'entraînement qu'Aizawa pouvait leur donner. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire sur lui, alors il raconta les performances de ses camarades, essayant de les décrire si sa mère ne se souvenait plus d'eux, de manière le plus fidèle possible.

« Bakugou…

\- Celui qui cri tout le temps.

\- Ah ! Ton ami qui a passé l'examen de licence provisoire avec toi ! Tu parles souvent de lui c'est vrai. Comment va-t'il ? »

Shoto voulut faire une remarque comme quoi il était difficile de parler « d'amitié » avec Bakugou – l'exemple était flagrant avec Midoriya – mais il tint une nouvelle fois sa langue et lui raconta brièvement les aventures de ce dernier. Il parla aussi de Midoriya et de Iida, que sa mère connaissait mieux puisqu'elle les avait rencontrés une fois, avant de simplement lui parler de son contenu des cours et des futurs examens à passer. En temps normal, Shoto n'était pas aussi bavard que ça. Même avec ses camarades de classe, il les laissait parler et n'intervenait que si nécessaire – ce qui n'était pas très compliqué en soit avec des personnalités comme Midoriya ou Iida.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Il parla longuement, et le repas du midi arriva assez rapidement. Sa mère lui avait préparé son plat préféré – des soba – qu'il dévora avec appétit. Rei avait toujours été une bonne cuisinière, mais il se fit la promesse qu'il l'aiderait la prochaine fois pour le repas du soir, afin de ne pas la laisser tout faire toute seule alors qu'il était présent. Il n'était pas un génie en cuisine – en vérité, il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie, excepté au camp d'été de première année – mais il pouvait très bien se débrouiller avec une recette devant lui. Si quelqu'un comme Bakugou y parvenait, il pouvait très bien le faire ?

Après le repas, Rei fit du thé et en profita pour grignoter les macarons qu'il lui avait apporté. Cette fois-ci, la discussion dériva sur le repas du soir et les activités qu'ils pourraient bien faire ce week-end. Si Shoto souhaitait sortir un peu et se promener dans le quartier, il ne voulait pas non plus faire quelque chose qui risquerait de mettre à mal sa mère. Il avait pensé à un musée, mais si jamais il y avait un peu de monde, il avait peur que Rei se sente mal. Bien sûr, il n'osa pas lui faire part de ses doutes car il se savait peut-être un peu trop sur-protecteur avec elle.

Amusant, quand on savait qu'il n'avait pas osé lui rendre visite durant près de 8 années…

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était une pensée fugace, un simple éclat qui avait éclairé son cerveau pendant un quart de seconde. C'était peut-être une idée qui… Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le courage de la mentionner. Alors, il se contenta de proposer son idée de musée pour cet après-midi, laissant l'autre pourrir dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

La sortie au musée s'était avérée très agréable. Il y avait eu très peu de monde, si bien qu'ils avaient pu profiter des tableaux un à un sans être dérangé ou bousculé par des amateurs pressés ou des touristes malpolis. Après ça, ils étaient partis se promener dans le parc à côté pour profiter du beau temps. Mais, rapidement, Rei montra quelques signes de fatigue et même si elle lui assurait que tout allait bien, qu'elle était en pleine forme, Shoto préféra faire une pause sur un banc avant d'écourter la balade.

« Tu vois ce buisson couvert de fleurs ? demanda t'elle doucement. C'est un genêt. Ils ne vivent pas très longtemps, mais chaque année leur floraison est splendide. »

Shoto tourna la tête pour admirer le buisson aux mille et une fleurs. Il était effectivement splendide… Mais, en parlant de fleurs, il eut une nouvelle fois cette idée en tête, cette idée qu'il pensait avoir mise de côté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie… Il se devait d'y penser. Toutefois, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose pour sa mère, il n'était pas sûr que cette idée soit réellement une _bonne_ idée.

« Eh bien Shoto ? l'appela Rei. Tu es dans les nuages… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sa mère lui souriait, et avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Mais si elle souriait, il put voir un léger éclat inquiet qui brillait dans ses yeux, et Shoto se sentit un peu mal. Si il ne disait rien, sa mère allait certainement s'inquiéter pour rien, mais si il lui en parlait… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il se devait de poser la question, que ce soit pour lui ou pour sa mère. Alors, il inspira un grand coup et finit par dire, les yeux rivés sur le genêt :

« Je me demandais… Si nous pourrions rendre visite à Touya. Demain. »

Un silence suivit cette demande, et Shoto vint à se demander si il avait bien fait. Pourtant, la main de sa mère ne se retira pas, bien au contraire. Elle la serra un peu plus, et il la vit fermer les yeux comme pour réfléchir à sa proposition.

« … Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, souffla t'elle soudainement. Ça fait si longtemps… »

Elle se tut, puis elle se leva soudainement et lui fit un grand sourire – du moins aussi grand qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

« Que dirais-tu d'acheter notre repas de ce soir ? Toi qui voulais m'aider, on pourra décider ensemble de cette manière ! »

Shoto se leva à son tour, et lui rendit son sourire, quoi que toujours un peu stressé à l'idée que cette visite puisse mal se passer. Pourtant il savait que sa mère restait une femme forte et que son côté surprotecteur n'avait aucune légitimité, mais…

Mais.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet.

Toutefois, en voyant la joie de Rei lorsqu'elle lui expliquait comment choisir les légumes, le rapport qualité/prix et lorsqu'elle donnait des idées pour le repas du soir, Shoto se fit la remarque qu'il se prenait peut-être la tête pour rien, qu'il réfléchissait trop. Sa mère ne sautait peut-être pas de joie, et ses cernes tombaient toujours sur son visage amaigri, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux et le petit sourire qu'elle affichait prouvait qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Alors Shoto se dit qu'il pouvait bien laisser ses doutes un instant, et profiter du moment avec sa mère.

Ils finirent par trancher pour une quiche avec pleins de légumes et un peu de ce fromage qu'on pouvait parfois trouver en magasin. Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, ils commencèrent immédiatement la préparation de leur plat afin de prendre un petit apéritif composé de jus de fruit et de tomates cerises. Ce n'était pas bien impressionnant comme repas, mais Shoto estimait que c'était bien suffisant, surtout pour quelqu'un dans l'état de sa mère. Il l'aidait du maximum qu'il put – bien qu'il manqua de se couper plusieurs fois, de renverser le plat ou encore de faire tomber la pâte sur le sol de la cuisine. Cependant, ses efforts semblèrent faire plaisir à Rei, alors même si la quiche avait une apparence un peu hasardeuse, il s'en considéra plutôt fier.

Rei ne reparla pas de son idée de visite, et la soirée se déroula très calmement, entre les rires de sa mère et la musique qui passait doucement en fond sonore. Ils finirent par regarder un téléfilm un peu stupide, avant d'aller se coucher assez rapidement, sa mère s'étant plus ou moins endormie sur le canapé. La réveiller pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans son lit lui fit mal au cœur, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dormir sur le canapé, et lui prendre son lit. Quoi qu'elle dise, il avait l'intention de prendre le canapé, un point c'est tout. Au final, sa mère n'insista pas plus et ils finirent par se coucher chacun de leur côté, Shoto sur son canapé plutôt confortable et sa mère dans son propre lit.

* * *

« Shoto, je voulais te dire… merci. »

Assis dans le métro, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, Shoto tourna la tête vers sa mère avec l'air le plus surpris qu'il était capable d'afficher. Cette dernière regardait droit devant elle, une petite plante en pot sur les genoux, comme perdue dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il fonça légèrement les sourcils et voulut poser une question, mais Rei se montra plus rapide que lui.

« D'avoir proposé cette visite, sourit-elle. Quoi que j'en dise, je suis toujours incapable d'aller le voir seule… »

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots en un souffle, comme si c'était une vérité dérangeante et difficilement avouable, l'ombre de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Crispé, Shoto ne sut quoi répondre immédiatement. Cependant, il trouva le courage de poser une main sur son bras et détourna le regard, fixant le paysage qui défilait de son air stoïque.

« … c'est la première fois depuis un moment aussi, avoua t'il après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne suis pas… je crois que ça fait plusieurs années.

\- Ni même avec Natsuo ou Fuyumi… ?

\- Non. »

Il eut un silence, et il reprit la parole, un peu embarrassé :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Tu n'es pas la seule, à ne pas avoir eu le courage. Mais toi au moins, tu es allé le voir. Enfin en tout cas… je suis là, avec toi. »

Après sa tirade – pour quelqu'un qui parlait eu, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir monopolisé l'échange – sa mère le dévisagea avec une extrême douceur, puis attrapa sa main pour la serrer gentiment. Un « merci » presque inaudible passa la barrière de ses lèvres, et tous deux se murèrent dans un silence, leurs mains toujours liées. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant non, mais plutôt un silence solennel, compréhensif. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait parler, leur pensée dirigée vers Touya.

Enfin, une voix féminine annonça leur arrêt et ils descendirent de la rame pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il y avait peu de voitures en ce dimanche matin, si bien que Shoto pouvait presque entendre les oiseaux siffloter leur mélodie et les rires des passants qui se promenaient sur l'avenue. Sa mère tourna finalement à droite pour tomber sur une immense grille de métal, qu'elle poussa sans difficulté. Il la suivait à la trace, toujours silencieux et son bouquet de fleur dans les mains. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de marche dans les allées qu'ils arrivèrent enfin là où ils le souhaitaient.

La tombe de Touya Todoroki.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la tombe était en bon état, propre, comme si quelqu'un venait tout juste d'y passer un coup de balais. Les pierres taillées et les amulettes portes-bonheurs étaient encore là, bien que Shoto eut l'impression qu'elles étaient neuves. Et sur la pierre elle-même, une fleur en pot avait été placée, toute fraîche et pimpante sous le doux soleil de printemps. Cela faisait des années que Shoto n'y avait pas mis les pieds, si bien que la revoir après tout ce temps lui fit une drôle d'impression. Il laissa sa mère y placer sa petite plante, et il se sentit bien ridicule avec son bouquet de fleurs affriolants, contrastant avec le reste de la tombe. Rei dut sentir son hésitation car elle posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste encourageant, et il finit par déposer le bouquet au milieu des décorations.

C'était étrange, pour lui de revenir maintenant. C'était étrange de relire ce nom gravé sur le marbre blanc et ces dates bien trop proches l'une de l'autre. Il avait comme un sentiment d'être de trop, de ne pas être à sa place, lui qui n'avait que très peu connu ce frère dont-il n'avait qu'aperçut l'ombre de son visage. Un souvenir, voilà tout ce qu'était Touya pour lui.

En fait, il avait l'impression de se rendre sur la tombe d'un inconnu.

Shoto ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait proposé de « rendre visite à Touya », comme Fuyumi et Natsuo avaient pris l'habitude de dire. Touya était décédé bien trop tôt pour qu'il puisse réellement le connaître. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était la voix qui lui chuchotait de ne pas dire qu'il avait piqué le paquet de gâteau, ce visage souriant tristement en lui disant qu'il était son grand-frère et que leur père n'allait jamais réussir à les séparer.

Et c'était tout.

Mais, d'une certaine manière, pouvait-il affirmer qu'il connaissait Natsuo et Fuyumi ? Eux qu'il n'avait vu que de loin, jusqu'à ces derniers mois, pouvait-il affirmer qu'il les connaissait réellement ? Si ils étaient décédés, comme Touya, avant que leur père ne se rende compte de l'atrocité de ses actes passés, pourrait-il ressentir la perte d'un être cher ? Ou comme Touya, il ne se serait rendu qu'à l'enterrement d'un inconnu qui portait le même sang que lui ?

« On dirait que Fuyumi est passée par-ici il y a peu de temps… fit soudainement sa mère en le sortant de ses pensées. Et pas qu'elle, visiblement. »

Shoto tourna la tête vers elle, attendant la fin de sa phrase, son regard reflétant sa curiosité.

« Ton père, continua Rei d'une voix neutre. Il n'a jamais cessé de venir et d'entretenir la tombe, même lorsque je ne le pouvais pas. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, ses émotions se bousculant à travers son corps. Son père, n'est-ce pas… Qui avait entretenu la tombe à la manière de celle d'un être cher, comme son fils aîné avait été _important_ dans sa vie.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, pouvaient-ils encore être une famille ? Fuyumi y croyait, elle le lui avait clairement dit. Natsuo était encore trop en colère pour y réfléchir correctement, et Rei semblait croire en sa fille. Quant à lui… il attendait qu'Enji fasse ses preuves.

Mais, après tout ce temps, après tous ces événements, après Touya, qu'est-ce qui faisaient d'eux une famille ? Leur lien de sang ?

« Tu sais, fit soudainement Rei comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, j'aime à croire que Touya est ce qui vous garde encore uni malgré tout. Fuyumi, Natsuo, et toi. Que c'est grâce à lui, d'une certaine manière, que vous pouvez encore passer du temps ensemble. »

Elle tourna la tête pour lui sourire doucement :

« J'aime à croire qu'il est toujours là, à travers vous. »

Si Shoto n'en montra rien, il fut particulièrement bouleversé par l'aveu de sa mère. Il avait un peu de mal à croire que son frère, lui qu'il avait si peu connu, était celui qui les avait aidés à surmonter tout ceci… Mais, en y réfléchissant, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais réellement cessé de penser à Touya. Même si il n'était qu'un visage flou dans son esprit, une voix lui demandant de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas prévenir leur mère – et encore moins leur père – qu'il était là pour lui en cas de besoin, son frère avait toujours été plus ou moins présent dans sa vie.

Peut-être que, ce qui faisait encore d'eux une famille, était le souvenir même de Touya.

**Fin**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Et voilà pour ce 6ème jour! Zofra, pardonne-moi, j'ai décidément le chic pour tuer Touya. _

_Encore et toujours des sentiments un peu complexe au sein d'une famille. Mais je dois dire que, si je faisais un recueil sur la famille, je ne pouvais décemment pas passer à côté des Todoroki. Et oui. Ils sont un peu l'exemple parfait de la famille compliquée, un peu brisée et très complexe... J'espère que cet OS vous a plu en tout cas! _

_PETITE INFO: Normalement, je suis censée poster l'OS numéro 7 aujourd'hui. Mais non seulement j'ai du retard, mais en plus... Il n'est pas encore écrit. Uh. J'ai le plot en tête, mais je dois encore le coucher sur papier, et ça... Comme dit plus haut, je suis en révision de partiel. Et étant donné que j'aimerais avoir mon année (non, sérieux?) je risque de prendre encore plus de retard. _

_Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin de ce recueil arrivera, mais pour le moment je dois bosser. _

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à très vite! _

_Des bisous_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir bonsoir! _

_Enfin, victoire, me voilà pour le dernier OS de l'event de printemps, yeay! _

_Quoi, comment ça j'ai 3 mois de retard? Alors j'ai plein d'excuses et d'explications, mais je suis sûre et certaine que ça ne vous intéresse pas. Enfin... Vous avez d'autre chose à faire, n'est-ce pas? Genre bronzer, profiter de l'été, travailler pour se faire des sous, bosser son mémoire/rapport de stage, chercher des stages pour l'année prochaine... _

_Mais parlons-peu, parlons-bien, voici donc le dernier OS. Merci à Anil et Zofra d'avoir vite fait jeté un coup d'œil à une partie de l'OS pour me redonner un coup de fouet! _

_**ATTENTION**: risque de spoiler pour cet OS. Soyez à jour dans les scans. Enfin, ce n'est pas grand-chose et je ne spoil rien en soi, mais dans le doute... _

_Bref, on se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Thème : Après la pluie

Personnages : Shigaraki et Kurogiri

Rating : K

Musique : « Naoko Meguriai » – Joe Hisaishi (Le Vent se Lève)

* * *

**Le vent se lève.**

La pluie tombait à grosse goutte sur les trottoirs de la ville, rafraîchissant considérablement l'air ambiant du petit matin. Le printemps était peut-être déjà bien installé, sa météo capricieuse et ses températures variables perturbaient grandement les habitants qui ne savaient plus comment s'habiller pour la journée. Les nuits étaient fraîches et humides, là où les journées pouvaient être particulièrement chaudes et orageuses. Mais ce matin-là, les températures dépassaient à peine les 10 degrés et, seul au beau milieu de la rue déserte, Shigaraki se maudissait mentalement de ne pas avoir pris quelque chose en plus sur le dos. Ses mains calleuses tentaient désespérément de se frictionner les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, mais la pluie qui lui tombait dessus à grosses gouttes ne manquait pas de le refroidir aussitôt qu'il arrêtait de frotter. Ses chaussures étaient inondées, ses vêtements trempés et sa pauvre capuche laissait l'eau ruisseler en grande quantité sur son visage.

N'importe qui se serait précipité sous un porche ou un abri de bus le temps de l'averse, mais Shigaraki ne faisait même pas l'effort d'accélérer l'allure. En fait, il avançait en traînant les pieds comme un enfant qui mettrait de la mauvaise volonté à aller à l'école. Sauf qu'il n'était plus un enfant – du moins, presque – et qu'il n'allait pas à l'école. D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais allé à l'école. Trop de bruit, trop de gens, trop de _règles, _trop de_ héros_… Rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait envie de se gratter la nuque. Mais le plus effrayant pour lui n'était pas les enfants ou l'école en général non, mais bel et bien les parents. Les parents et leur sourire débile collé sur le visage, prêt à donner leur vie pour protéger la vie de leur insupportable rejeton… Ils étaient certainement pires que les héros aux yeux de Shigaraki. Parce que si les héros sauvaient les autres, c'était pour des idées stupides ou matérielles comme la gloire, l'argent, le _devoir_… Persuadé de servir à quelque chose, persuadé d'être important, ils sauvaient des gens et riaient devant les caméras.

Écœurant, ridicule, stupide.

Mais les parents… Les parents sauvaient leurs enfants au nom d'un truc que Shigaraki n'arrivait pas à comprendre, n'arrivait pas à percevoir. Ils les sauvaient au nom de _l'amour_.

Ils les sauvaient parce qu'ils les aimaient, eux la chair de leur chair, cette fusion parfaite entre deux individus qui s'aimaient aussi d'une tendresse à faire vomir n'importe qui. Et ça Shigaraki ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi eux avaient le droit à de l'amour, en quoi ils méritaient des câlins et des baisers ignobles. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était _important_. Et ce manque de compréhension le rendait malade, _malade_ à tel point qu'il avait envie de poser ses mains sur leur visage pour admirer avec délectation leur sourire béat se changer en cendre. Il avait envie de détruire ce bonheur, cet amour stupide que les autres chérissaient tant, il avait envie de leur faire goûter le désespoir et l'horreur de voir leur proche se faire détruire un par un, pour ensuite disparaître à leur tour.

Il avait envie de leur faire comprendre ce que _lui_ avait toujours vécu, à l'instar de ce que lui ne parvenait pas à discerner.

_L'amour._

Une voiture passa en trombe à côté de lui et manqua de l'arroser de la tête au pied. Shigaraki s'écarta rapidement, glissa sur une flaque et manqua de tomber sur le bitume alors que la voiture s'éloignait à grande vitesse. Il poussa un juron sonore, et se retint de détruire la devanture du magasin pour faire passer sa colère. Il était peut-être dans des horaires vides – c'est à dire entre 4h et 5h du matin, là où il y avait le moins de héros en patrouille – il ne tenait pas à attirer inutilement l'attention sur lui. Même si l'idée de réduire en poussière un ou deux héros l'intéressait beaucoup… La Ligue n'avait pas besoin de plus de problèmes que ça, _il_ n'avait pas besoin de plus de problème que ça. Il reprit alors sa marche, les mains dans les poches et essayant toujours d'ignorer la pluie qui tombait sur lui. Un immeuble désaffecté dont les travaux de rénovation – ou de destruction – avaient été abandonné attira son attention. Il ne cherchait pas de lieu particulier et marchait sans but, mais il ressentit soudain le besoin de prendre de la hauteur, de s'oxygéner un peu. Il entra donc dans le hall à moitié détruit, avançant à pas de loup tout en ignorant les SDF qui dormait dans un coin plus ou moins sec et commença à monter les marches. Des morceaux de verre jonchaient sur le sol, craquant doucement à son passage, là où des tags avaient fini par recouvrir presque entièrement les murs. D'anciens panneaux « INTERDICTION D'ENTRER » étaient étalés sur le sol, plus ou moins en bon état.

Dehors, la pluie frappait doucement la façade de l'immeuble.

Shigaraki arriva enfin sur le toit après 4 étages de montés, et il s'arrêta un instant, un peu surpris par la vue que lui offrait ce vieux bâtiment. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir les immeubles flambants neufs de Musutafu illuminer l'ensemble de la ville, mais aussi tout le quartier « peu fréquentable » dans lequel il logeait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ce n'était pas une vue particulièrement très jolie, ni très impressionnante, mais il y avait un air de familiarité qu'il trouvait _presque_ supportable. Il s'approcha doucement du bord et, lentement, se posta de façon à être à quelques centimètres du vide. Les lumières de la ville scintillaient dans la noirceur de ce matin pluvieux, éclairant doucement les avenues sous ses pieds. Un vrombissement, parfois deux, et des phares qui allaient et s'en allaient entre les rues des quartiers pauvres de Musutafu.

Un vent léger souffla sur lui, et il se sentit frisonner.

Il commençait à avoir froid.

« Tu sais que tu vas attraper la crève comme ça ? »

Shigaraki ne sursauta pas, mais il pinça les lèvres en une mimique agacée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et se contenta de marmonner :

« C'est pas ton problème.

\- Plus ou moins, je te rappelle que je suis responsable de toi… Et si tu te sauves dès que j'ai le dos tourné, ça ne va pas s'arranger. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche. »

La pluie s'arrêta soudainement, et Shigaraki tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Kurogiri avec un parapluie juste derrière lui, ses yeux jaunes le fixant avec une certaine sévérité. Il paraissait mécontent de le trouver sur un toit à cette heure-ci, et il se sentit soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. Il se contenta de pousser un reniflement dédaigneux, et reprit son observation du paysage sans se soucier de son « gardien ». Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, le parapluie toujours tendu et Shigaraki dut avouer qu'il était bien content de ne plus prendre l'eau. Quoi qu'il était tellement trempé, que parapluie ou non, ça ne changeait plus grand-chose…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda de nouveau Kurogiri.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Eh bien justement, si… Je te repose donc la question, mais différemment : qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Shigaraki resta silencieux. Pour tout avouer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Quand il était parti de leur planque miteuse, après que Dabi ait enfin eu l'amabilité de montrer sa sale tronche, il n'avait pas de projet particulier. Il avait juste eu envie de marcher, qu'importe la pluie qui tombait et sa solitude. Il s'était senti – comme à son habitude – de mauvaise humeur, mais cette fois-ci il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre, et il avait préféré prendre de la distance.

« C'est à cause de la discussion avec Daruma, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, il poussa un grondement désagréable et son cou commença à le démanger.

À cause de ses nombreux échecs, le scientifique lui avait reproché son immaturité et sa trop grande précipitation dans les actes. Que ce soit l'attaque de l'UA, que ce soit l'attaque du camp, les histoires avec Overhaul, ou encore avec l'Armée de Libération, il lui avait reproché la même chose : son impatience. Même si la plupart des combats s'étaient terminés sur une victoire – Kurogiri avait réussi à s'échapper de prison, Overhaul n'était plus un problème, on pouvait parler de victoire n'est-ce pas ? – le scientifique lui avait expliqué que la plupart de ses victoires n'étaient que dues à sa puissance et à sa chance, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours compter là-dessus dans le futur. Et si Shigaraki avait serré les poings en entendant les réflexions, il avait failli détruire la télévision lorsque ce dernier lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas ce qu'AFO _aurait voulu de lui_, et que lui et Kurogiri le _gâtait certainement trop_.

Shigaraki n'avait absolument pas apprécié la remarque.

Il ne l'avait pas appréciée, mais ce qu'il avait encore plus détesté par la suite, c'était l'étrange sentiment de rage qui l'avait envahi lorsque Daruma avait prononcé ces mots. Mais était-ce réellement de la rage, ou avait-ce été autre chose ? Une boule était tombée au fond de son estomac, et il avait senti sa gorge se serrer jusqu'à lui faire mal. C'était comme… de la tristesse. De la douleur, un terrible sentiment d'injustice et d'incompréhension qui lui avait fait remonter tout un lot de souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir mis de côté.

_Pas d'amour. _

« C'est donc belle et bien la discussion, fit Kurogiri.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! cracha Shigaraki. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Tu sais, ça me regarde. Quand tu pars sans prévenir avec cette tête, ça me concerne directement.

\- Et puis quoi encore.

\- Shigaraki, Daruma n'a pas été correct avec toi, mais je pense qu'il a soulevé un point important sur ton comportement qui -

\- Est-ce que tu me fais la morale ? siffla t'il en plissant les yeux.

\- Non, mais j'essaye de te faire ouvrir les yeux sur ton comportement parfois trop impulsif. Tu ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête sous prétexte que ce que tu as entendu ne te plaît pas. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

\- Bordel, tu n'es PAS MON PÈRE. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Shigaraki ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait hurlé ça, ni pourquoi il se sentit aussi mal de les avoir prononcés. Son cœur se serra et un arrière-goût de bile envahi sa bouche, alors que des flashs de souvenirs apparurent dans son esprit. De rage, il frappa dans le reste de barrière du toit qui se transforma immédiatement en cendre et poussa plusieurs jurons. Il voulut frapper à nouveau dans un panneau, il voulait le voir se désagréger pour ensuite se transformer en un petit tas poussiéreux qui disparaîtrait bien rapidement avec la pluie et qui s'envolerait au vent, mais une main ferme sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

« Shigaraki. »

La voix, aussi dure que douce, le força à se calmer.

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi, » déclara gentiment Kurogiri.

Shigaraki fut incapable de répondre. Il resta debout, toujours sur le rebord et fixait Kurogiri avec la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de voir son voisin se transformer en serpent. Il renifla une seconde fois, dégagea violemment la main sur son épaule et s'assit de façon à avoir les pieds qui pendaient dans le vide, toujours silencieux. Ça aurait été Dabi, Twice ou encore Toga, il les aurait incendiés et insulté en leur disant que ce n'était pas le moment de se la jouer eau-de-rose ou héros de dessin-animé, puis les aurait envoyé baladé après une ou deux menaces de poussière. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de mensonge, blague ou il-ne-savait-trop-comment appeler ceci. Que ce soit les parents ou les héros, les ennemis ou les « alliés », il trouvait ce comportement à vomir.

Mais là, ce n'était ni un parent, ni un héros, ni un ennemi, ni un allié. C'était Kurogiri.

Et ça, Shigaraki ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser.

« On t'a lavé le cerveau à Tartarus ou quoi ? finit-il par marmonner. Si c'est pour sortir des trucs pareils, tu peux te casser.

\- Je t'assure que je ne suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieux… Et disons que je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses, à Tartarus. Ça t'intéresse ? De savoir ce que j'ai vu. »

Shigaraki avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulait l'homme de fumée, si bien qu'il se contenta de hocher la tête, plus curieux qu'en colère.

« J'ai vu comment finissaient ceux qui étaient considérés comme des rebuts de la société. Ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans le moule, ou qui refusaient de se plier aux règles… Et ce n'est pas très joli. Des cris qui n'en finissent pas, les prières dans le vent… J'ai eu de la chance, mes informations les intéressaient alors ils m'ont ménagé. Mais à partir du moment où tu n'as rien d'intéressant… Tu es un déchet, un simple caillou sur leur chemin.

\- J'ose espérer que tu ne nous as pas balancé ? » gronda soudainement le jeune homme en le foudroyant du regard.

L'idée même que Kurogiri, _lui_, ait pu les trahir dans l'espoir d'obtenir un petit peu de confort dans l'enfer qu'était sa cellule le rendait malade. Si jamais il venait à confirmer ses craintes, il n'hésiterait pas à le désintégrer sur le champ. Du moins, dans la théorie… Parce qu'il était inconcevable que Kurogiri ait pu le trahir _lui_. De tous les miséreux avec qui il traînait, il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir le trahir. Il ne _devait_ _pas_ le trahir.

Ce n'était pas _possible_.

Contre toute attente, Kurogiri poussa un petit ricanement avant de répondre immédiatement :

« Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de ça ?

\- … non, avoua-t'il avec agacement. Bien sûr que non. »

Bien sûr que oui, mais c'était dans la nature de Shigaraki de se méfier de tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Excepté AFO, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire confiance aux restes du monde, pas quand il prévoyait de détruire cette société qu'un trop grand nombre chérissait. _Du moins, en théorie_.

Kurogiri plissa légèrement les yeux, et il reconnut sa façon à lui de sourire. Beaucoup étaient perturbés par l'absence totale d'expression de l'homme de fumée, mais Shigaraki avait appris au fil du temps qu'il pouvait parfois exprimer des émotions autrement que par le son de la voix. Ses yeux, l'opacité de la fumée qui lui servait de tête, ou encore la poigne de sa main qu'il avait reposé sur son épaule. Le jeune homme serra les dents en sentant ce nouveau contact physique, mais ne fit rien pour s'en débarrasser. Au contraire, il se surprit à _tolérer_ ce geste.

Plus loin, un chien aboya et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux.

« _Le vent se lève, il faut tenter de vivre_, déclara doucement Kurogiri.

\- Et donc ?

\- Les choses changent Shigaraki. Et malgré tout, il faut continuer… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense et le jeune homme haussa un sourcil devant le manque d'explication. Quoi que ce n'était pas si étrange, de la part de Kurogiri, de citer des morceaux de poèmes ou de textes qu'il avait lu on-ne-savait-trop-où pour illustrer une situation ou pour exprimer un ressenti. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu citer des philosophes, des écrivains, durant des réunions avec Ligue ou encore lors d'une simple discussion ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Shigaraki l'avait toujours entendu, et toujours de nouvelles phrases. Jamais il ne citait deux fois le même proverbe, le même texte, le surprenant chaque jour de sa culture générale affinée. Et si Dabi se moquait parfois de lui, si Toga soufflait en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire, Shigaraki n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque. Jamais. Il écoutait, et se taisait.

« Et ça vient d'où ? finit-il par demander d'un ton plus neutre.

\- Eh bien, la phrase vient d'un poète français nommé Paul Valéry… « Le Cimetière Marin ». J'imagine que ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Non.

\- C'est aussi le nom de l'autobiographie d'un écrivain japonais, continua Kurogiri sans faire attention à sa cruelle absence de culture. Un romantique à l'histoire tragique… La guerre, la mort d'une femme… »

Shigaraki ne répondit rien, et fut étonné de se sentir… moins énervé. Il était parti en colère, avec l'envie et l'idée de détruire quelque chose, de sentir la cendre s'envoler sous ses doigts et d'entendre les cris d'horreur de ses victimes, mais à présent il ne voulait plus qu'observer l'horizon miteuse qui s'étendait devant lui, sans penser à ce qui pouvait le contrarier. En fait, il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour garder patience. _Il_ _étai__t presque apaisé_. Là, assis, les yeux rivés sur la ville endormie et les pieds qui se balançaient doucement dans le vide, l'esprit qui vagabondait sur l'intriguant poème que pouvait être « Le Cimetière marin » et le corps presque sec grâce à Kurogiri et son parapluie.

Et il se rendit compte, un sentiment doux-amer s'emparant de lui, que Kurogiri lui avait cruellement _manqué_.

Durant ces longs mois d'absences à essayer de recruter des membres, à engueuler Dabi qui brûlait les nouveaux, à fuir les héros, à se battre contre des groupuscules ridicules ou encore à trouver un endroit décent où se cacher comme de la vermine, il n'avait ressenti qu'une rage doucereuse monter en lui. Ses plaies s'étaient réouvertes et s'étaient mises à suinter douloureusement, accentuant sa colère et son désir de destruction. Haineux, il n'avait plus que pour but de détruire tout. Tout, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Re-Destro et son armée, la ville, les héros, leur futur… _lui_… Mais s'il avait pu réduire en poussière une partie de ses ennemis, ce n'était pas encore assez. Il lui manquait quelque chose, il avait besoin, _besoin_ de tout annihiler. _De tout effacer._

Mais ce matin, ce n'était plus le cas.

Une légère brise vint lui caresser les cheveux, et il se sentit encore une fois frissonner. Il pleuvait encore, mais Shigaraki pouvait voir son intensité diminuer petit à petit jusqu'à devenir une légère bruine innocente. Le vent se levait doucement, et chassait petit à petit la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville. À cette pensée, il eut un souvenir, une vieille phrase qu'il avait entendue de Kurogiri il y a plusieurs années de cela, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

« Il pleut sur la ville… murmura t'il doucement.

\- … Ah… _« Il pleure dans mon cœur, comme il pleut sur la ville quelle est cette langueur, qui pénètre mon cœur ? »_, reprit Kurogiri dans ce qui semblait être du français. Paul Verlaine, c'est un joli poème.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Le poème exprime son désarroi devant des sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer. Il n'a pas de raison de les ressentir, et donc il ne comprend pas pourquoi il souffre autant. »

Shigaraki hocha la tête, le vent continuant de souffler doucement, séchant ses habits trempés par l'averse qui lui était tombée dessus. Derrière lui, Kurogiri replia le parapluie et le secoua doucement pour en débarrasser les gouttelettes qui s'acharnaient à s'y accrocher. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais les nuages sombres recouvraient encore le ciel à tel point qu'il était incapable de dire si le soleil était en train de se lever ou s'il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Au loin, il pouvait voir quelques immeubles s'allumer les uns après les autres, et il supposa qu'il devait être dans les 5h du matin, l'heure à laquelle les plus courageux devaient se lever pour aller travailler. Enfin, plus courageux… un sourire mauvais se crispa sur son visage. Les plus naïfs peut-être, ceux qui espéraient réussir dans un milieu où on les traitait comme des moins que rien. Ils devaient être comme ce poète, ce Verlaine, à se demander pourquoi ils souffraient autant sans cœur brisé ou personne à haïr.

Peut-être parce qu'il leur manquait quelque chose à haïr, justement.

_Ou peut-être parce qu'il leur manquait quelqu'un à aimer…_

« Penses-tu encore rester ici ? Ou devons-nous rentrer ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, ni un conseil, mais simplement une demande polie comme le faisait toujours Kurogiri. Et Shigaraki savait que, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il ferait ce qu'il dirait. Quoi qu'il fasse, il_…_

« … On reste encore, répondit-il. Les autres peuvent très bien se débrouiller sans nous. Tu n'as qu'à partir.

\- Je pense que je vais rester.

\- _…_ fais comme tu veux. »

Il ne vit pas Kurogiri hocher de la tête, mais il le sentait encore dans son dos. Shigaraki aurait pu le congédier, lui ordonner de partir, de le laisser tranquille, mais sa présence… ne l'agaçait pas. D'un certain côté, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir insisté sur les raisons de son départ du QG. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir changé de sujet. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être resté avec lui. Sa discussion désagréable avec Daruma presque oubliée, il ne pensait à rien pour la première fois depuis un long moment, si ce n'est que peut-être, Kurogiri serait toujours là pour lui.

De nouveau, une brise vint lui caresser la peau qui, surprenamment, ne le démangeait plus.

« _L'air immense ouvre et renferme mon livre…_ » récita Kurogiri alors que le vent commençait à souffler plus fort.

_Le vent se lève, il faut tenter de vivre._

**Fin.**

* * *

_Dernier blabla: _

_Et nous voilà pour cet OS qui... Je trouve un peu maladroit? Je n'ai pas arrêté de modifier des trucs, de changer, d'enlever des phrases, d'en rajouter... Peut-être un peu OOC aussi. Mais bon, je vous avoue que c'est compliqué d'écrire une relation parentale Shigaraki/Kugoriri... Surtout avec les derniers chapitres mdr. Il faut savoir que quand je l'ai commencé, on n'avait pas l'histoire de Shigaraki. Du coup... Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu! _

_Pour ce qui est de l'anecdote, j'avais d'abord prévu de le faire sur 15 000 personnages différents, quitte à le recommencer plusieurs fois... Au final, j'ai gardé Kurogiri et Shigaraki, en me disant que ça ne serait pas plus mal de sortir de ma zone de confort. _

_EN TOUT CAS, merci de m'avoir suivi pour cet event, et encore désolée pour ce terrible retard! J'espère que l'ensemble des OS vous auront plu et correspondent aux thèmes donnés par notre superbe Momo. _

_Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine!_


End file.
